A-Z For MBAV!
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: 26 one shots based off the alphabet about the people of MBAV! Rated T/M for themes and slight cussing. ENJOY!
1. A Is For Adventure

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new surprise!**

**I am back! So sorry for lack of reviews and story updates; Cuba did not have wifi. But I got you all imaginary glasses of orange juice if that counts! The orange juice there is like tasting heaven ;)**

**So I am gonna start fresh by giving an early April update to my profile, and this week, you can expect some Ex-Friends updates, a surprise for the Friends Series, new romantic one shots, and a bunch of Starring MBAV! Check out my profile for upcoming stories. I thought of a bunch of new stories while I was on vacation. **

**As for this story, I am gonna update every week. I saw a bunch of stories like this, and since I don't believe there is one for MBAV (If there is, sorry because I didn't know), I decided to make one! I got letters A-F out, so if you got any ideas for G-Z, make sure to add a character the one shot is based on (Other characters will be in the one shot.), the letter, and the idea! If you want, you may choose a plot. I am going all the way to Z! YASS!**

**As far as I know, pairings won't be a main priority. Maybe there will be mentions of that in some chapters, but these are made for the characters alone. So it is like the main character is the chapter's perspective. I sound confusing, so just read on to understand.**

**This story is dedicated to GEM1588 since she is awesome, and she inspired me to do this story with her amazing I Am Number Four version of this. Plus, she is an amazing author, so why not? Thanks!**

**Drop a review and start reading!**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S- I don't own MBAV or its characters. I own the plots! I don't own the alphabet. And all quotes are owned to the people who said them, and I found them all off Google Images :)**

* * *

**_A is for Adventure_**

**_Character: Ethan_**

**_Quote: "Life is either a daring adventure, or nothing at all" ~Helen Keller_**

* * *

Ethan was not an adventure person.

Ethan did not invite adventure in.

People knew that. He liked to stay home, do homework, have fun with his friends within his house, and watch Space Galaxy. He was the kind of guy who was a lazy butt on the couch, always either eating, watching TV, playing video games, homework, or sleeping.

Ethan rarely played sports, not only because of his lack of athletic abilities, but only because of his disinterest for them. Heck, he rather would watch sports than to play them.

So why, oh why, was he dragged into a supernatural chaos?

He really should be playing video games right now. He rather would be doing nothing but sleep and pray this was a dream.

Nope.

Ethan was a Seer.

His _best friend _was a spellmaster.

And his other best friend was a vampire.

AND two more girls he somehow knew at this point were vampires.

What are the odds?

Ethan wished he was at home. He really wanted to be home, sitting by the couch and watching Doug Falconhawk on the cable he had. The boring cable. But no! Even worse, he had to fight his idol at one point, dressed, AS A WEREWOLF MECHANIC.

What?

Ethan went on many adventures from the night he was first babysat. (He really blamed his parents for the fact that he was dragged into supernatural chaos in the first place. They did hire a babysitter, and guess where that got him!)

He fought off vamps in the Dusk premiere. He reunited with his now evil, dead, pet turtle. Cheerleading in his mind was now a danger zone, as with vampire nurses, killer dolls, his evil best friend, oh, and lets not forget about that ghost nuisance of a coach. Pure torture.

All the girls fell in love with him at one point, which was actually pretty awesome. Y'know, minus the fact that all of them hated him after.

So there were some adventures that may have been getting some up sides. There even was this one time he and Sarah went on a date! But supernatural kicked in and somehow brought in some purple marble.

Awesome.

So Ethan knew not to get too comfortable when it comes to supernatural. In fact, he still had to deal with the fact that he had schooling, his reputation, annoying siblings, over protective parents, and best friends.

Speaking of best friends, they also caused a whole new adventure.

Balancing out the fact almost everyone he knew strived for popularity and perfection, Ethan knew his fair share of times supernatural helped, but didn't help, their teenager situations.

Benny wanted all the girls at his feet. To do so, he made a love potion. Supernatural kicked in, and there you go. Baseball bats, cages, knives, what a mess. Even worse, he dragged Ethan into the mix as well. So awesome. He even rose a girl's dead dog back to life for her, which resulted in everyone's dead animals getting all evil and crazy.

Rory just wanted to enjoy life as a vampire. But he had his flaws. Ethan recalled to the time Rory released a spirt into his home and when Sarah got possessed. His dad still, to this day, asks Ethan about the new figure skating program at his local community centre.

Erica just enjoyed sucking the living shit out of people. She loved her beauty and popularity, but strived for perfection. Ethan knew that. She would do anything. That one time where she was out for Stephanie's blood (Which didn't end so well since Erica ended up being brainwashed), or that time where she used all the freshman girls as babies (And that was when her new jacket got torn apart by alligators.). So she had her fair share in being the blame for supernatural things.

Sarah didn't want to be a vampire at all. She even made it worse to herself when she had to bite Ethan. (Which Ethan didn't appreciate, but at the same time, did appreciate it.) There were times when hunger got to her. That time where all the grownups left town, making her and Erica starve. The Blood Drive, where blood really got to her. If she doesn't get blood, she gets REALLY cranky. I mean, just look where the Doug adventure went to.

Ethan even had his fair share of supernatural problems. He usually dealt with them with his plans, but people do get hurt in the process. For example, Ethan recalled fighting Jesse, the nuisance from the dead, and ended up getting bitten. TWICE!

So supernatural had its ups and downs. There were major consequences to the whole thing. When the pizza vampire came, Ethan's door was smashed. The whole reason Ethan needed a babysitter was that a vampire (Most likely Jesse) took some bully. And Jane saw it all. Ethan and Benny had to wash cars, make lemonade, and massage Evelyn's feet, just to pay for the fact they spelled all the girls to loving them. And when they fought off Doug, they ended up destroying their own idol. Even the fact that Ethan's date was ruined because of the Lucifractor.

Complete and utter bullshit sometimes.

Ethan recalled all this as he used his telekinesis to fight off some mutant bug that Benny accidentally conjured up. He shot the plasma gun at it as it roared, spitting out goo. Ethan sighed, looking at all his friends, who always got his back. He smiled softly.

Ethan was not an adventure person.

He did not invite adventure in.

Instead, adventure invited itself in.

And frankly, Ethan did not mind.

* * *

**A/N- Done! And that is A for you. Tell me if you saw all those episode references in this one shot. **

**So next week, it is B. And I will give you the title and you guess what ****character it's based on. They will get harder...I promise.**

**B is for Bravery.**

**That is too easy ;)**

**Drop a review, a suggestion for letters G-Z, and thanks for reading!**

**P.S- Look on my profile. I'll try and update it today or tomorrow.**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	2. B Is For Bravery

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new one shot for A-Z For MBAV!**

**So this story got a bunch of positive feedback. Not that I am complaining though because I am super happy with the results. **

**My mind, and the minds of others, are thinking fast. So if you want to drop a suggestion of a letter, do it quickly before your letter gets taken. Letters that are TAKEN are:**

**A-F, J, L, M, P, R and S**

**So you could choose any letter that is not those ones. Thanks a bunchables! **

**Shoutouts to...**

**funkybananas47- It was fun! I will take you with me next time we go! Except for the fact that there were a lot of mosquitoes...but it was okay. Trust me. *Itches her leg once more*. Jokes! Thanks for the review!**

**TheBestOfHope- Nope! I am a girl. So your statement was correct. Jokes! And thank you! I am glad you liked it. I will go! Um..go write stories. *silence* I should really work on my exclamations. Jokes! Thanks for the review!**

**tomo338- I see what you did there. A for Awesome...yeah. If you didn't mean that, then forget I said anything. I am WEIRD. Thanks for the review fanfic buddy! **

**LoveShipper- Words from a genius my friend. I totally agree. Someone get my coffee mug so we can print these words right on there! Jokes! Thanks for the review!**

**MBAV fan66- Glad you liked the chapter! And I hope you do come up with some awesome suggestions like you always do fanfic buddy! Good ideas take some time. Jokes! Thanks for the review!**

**Anonymous- Thank you! Your letter is safely secured now. Do not worry. Jokes! I am glad you liked this one a lot. It means the world ;) Thanks for the review as always!**

**GEM1588- You give me love, I give it back :) Glad you are enjoying the story. And your letter idea is actually very unique. I couldn't think of anything for J, and now my mind is all "mind explosion!" Jokes! Thanks for the review!**

**123456789vampire- You always got the right words to say my friend. That is another great quote. Someone get my t-shirt so I can print it! Thanks for the review!**

**And for all who favourited/followed, thanks. I appreciate it. **

**Anyway, let's get started. That was a lot of reviews I realize [Not complaining though], so let us begin!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own MBAV or its characters. Just these plots. I don't own the quotes, nor do I own the alphabet. If I did though, MBAV would be all in the same row. Wait...how does that makes sense? CDEFGHIJKLMBAVNOPQRSTUWXYZ. Wow. I screwed up the alphabet. Jokes!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**B is for Bravery **_

_**Character: Erica**_

_**Quote: "It's better to be a lion for a day than a sheep all your life" ~Sister Elizabeth Kenny**_

* * *

And here she comes!

The one and only,

Erica Jones!

Erica was the kind of girl who you would think; Wow. She is really brave. Bravery of a lion people would say.

Erica was the kind of girl whom people looked up to as awesome, fearless, courageous.

Or people don't look up at all since they are terrified of what she would do to them [AKA Benny]

Erica was known for being the one who is the most badass in the group. Always knew where the enemy would strike, and how to get them on their knees. Erica would know how to catch the victim and fearlessly suck the living hell out of them.

In other cases, Erica was called brave.

Erica had that thing going on. The one that is called bravery.

Of course, like every human being, they had fear.

Except Erica was not human, so she tried to cover that fear. She would think that being immortal would give her the confidence boost she always needed. But deep inside herself, she had her insecurities.

Her worries.

Her thoughts.

Her _fears._

Erica was just as human as anyone else she ever met. She had all those things humans had; intelligence, strengths, weaknesses...just to name a few.

For example. As a human, Erica was bullied.

Every.

Single.

Day.

She would go home, sobbing and weeping in her bed. I mean, her worst fear would be if all those insecurities and harsh insults one day got to her.

Like if she would kill herself, or stay a day longer.

Erica [as a human] was afraid of death. That is why she tried not to get all those insults in her mind. She was scared on what was to happen is she died. She hated the fact she was alive, but was death really worth it?

Now, ever since she got turned, her fear has turned against her. She would never get the shot at dying.

Because she already was.

But she would get the shot at living.

Since she already was doing that too.

Erica's number one fear is not how people think of her. I mean, she could deal with that now. She had two sharp fangs, and a huge appetite for blood. Erica's fear is not how the next day would go. It would go better since she is Erica. Period.

Erica's fear is staying alive.

[The irony, don't you think?]

Erica knew immortality graced her with being popular and awesome. She was hot now.

All those bullies, she bullied back.

All those men that rejected her, she rejected back.

All those crushes she would spend nights thinking of, they would now dream of her.

Yeah, immortality really was awesome.

...

And it sucked.

Majorly.

Erica knew that she would be able to live every single day like it was the previous one, and still do more each day. But in her heart, she felt as if it weren't worth it. I mean, would she really give up the chance of a true love just for a day of immortality? As a human, Erica could've pulled off her own Dusk. Y'know, mortal style. But now, Erica was just to sit there, watching her lover grow older and she would leave him once he dies and move on. It was so painful to Erica to know that no one would give up their mortality just to be with her.

I mean, if she was a human, she wouldn't.

So in a way, immortality and fear of never being loved was Erica's fear.

But you know how she faced it?

She faced it by being her. By being a sexy, badass, version of her.

And made sure there were still corners of herself in the mix.

Erica knew fears could very much destroy you. She knew that if you were to let fear consume you, your very own fear my twist into your own death wish. So Erica knew she had the shot of living while she was dead.

Undead of course.

But Erica overcame them by recognizing she was beautiful.

By knowing she could pull of her own Dusk with a loved one if she chose to turn the right guy.

[And Kurt was a definite mistake. Oops.]

Erica knew she had her fears.

Erica knew she had her worries.

Erica knew she had her insecurities.

Doesn't everyone?

But unlike most people, Erica knew one more thing.

Erica also knew she had her own bravery.

And which one of those would overcome each other?

Erica didn't know.

Would fear end up winning?

Or would bravery overcome them?

Erica decided one thing though.

She would let them battle it out.

While she lived her life.

* * *

**A/N- That wraps up B! Hope you all liked it. **

**So next chapter, is C. And I am gonna ****give you what title is next. See if you can guess who it is: **

**C is for Charmer. **

**Nope. We all know who this one is. **

**It is SO Ethan.**

**Lol, just kidding [no offence Ethan]. You review who you think it is. **

**We know you have to choose one out of two people though! If that counts. **

**Drop a review and thanks for reading. Peace!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	3. C Is For Charming

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new letter and a new one shot!  
**

**So this one is C. And although I got some interesting theories, only one of you got it right. And you will find out in this chapter! I am pretty sure I hint Bennica in this, but I dunno. It is up to you what you think of this.**

**Letter suggestions are coming in fast. Faster than a vampire maybe! Letters that are taken are:**

**A-F, J, L-M, P-Q, R-S, and V.**

**So choose any letters in between before they are gone! Thanks a bunch!**

**This chapter is basically about how Benny defines charm and how he uses it to attract the ladies. Pay attention! You might learn something..and then again..not.**

**Shoutouts to...**

**123456789vampire- Sorry. You are wrong. But I agree; Mr. Keaner could swoon me any day. I don't care! Jokes! And I actually got a really good one for Q, thanks to you! I thank you! Anyway, thanks for the review. See? Even more thanks! Jokes!**

**LoveShipper- You are welcome for the insight. *Pauses* Wait, you were talking to Erica. My bad! Jokes! And I know. Erica without fears is like MBAV without...I dunno...vampires and babysitters. Jokes! Thanks for the review!**

**MBAV fan66- Ding ding ding! You got it right my fanfic buddy! Benny Weir is indeed the charmer. Good call! And thank you for the suggestion! Your letter is secure. Jokes! And I am glad you liked the chapter. I had fun writing it. Thanks for the review fanfic buddy!**

**GEM1588- *Laughs at joke* It's not Jesse. [But I presume you were joking when you said that] But you did inspire me for another letter. So thank you for unknowingly giving me another mind explosions. Speaking of which, mind explosions are really hard to find. A quote that describes me: My mind is like lightening; it comes in a flash and then it is gone. Lol! Thanks for all the kind words.**

**anonymous- Thanks for the suggestion. It is awesome! I have some thoughts brewing for it my friend. So thanks again! And I am glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you liked this one as well!**

**tomo338- Thank you fanfic buddy! B for Beautiful! Maybe this one could be..uh..C for..Chapter 3? Jokes! Anyway, glad you thought the chapter was good; it took a lot of thinking to see how I would interpret Erica's feelings and compose them. A lot of thinking. Jokes! Thanks for the review! **

**And with that, let's get started! Drop a review and a letter suggestion, and be as charming as you can!**

**P.S- I couldn't put this quote in, but I wanted to compose my love life in one quote about charm:**

_**"I'm single, because God is busy writing the best love story for me"**_

**It describes me so well...  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**C Is For Charming  
**_

_**Character: Benny**_

_**Quote: "Charm is more valuable than beauty. You can resist beauty, but you cannot resist charm." ~Audrey Tatou**_

* * *

Benny was known as a charmer.

He would say smooth things to girls, knowing he might fail or [maybe] succeed.

Well, most of the time he would fail.

Because he wasn't really being a charmer when he would try to charm his ways into lucky girls' lives.

He was just trying to act like a flirt.

But actually, Mr. Benny Weir knew a thing or two about being charming. For all goodness sake, he could be someone's prince charming if he wanted to. But no. He just wanted to be a flirt.

Benny was trying to be a prince charming though. And he knew how to. He just...um.._chose_ not to.

...

That sounds about right...right?

Benny knew charm was not to possess beauty. Not to learn all those lines.

He knew the key to charm was in the lover's heart.

Sounds confusing?

Benny knew that; he was trying to find that key for years.

Take Erica for example.

Erica was a feisty, sexy beast that Benny hopelessly fell in love with. She was geek at heart, but he knew that she was all beauty as well. But in all well means, Erica was the perfect girl for him. She defined what it meant to be someone's true love.

But Benny never really understood her.

One moment, she was all smiles and giddy. Another, she was a mean and feisty women.

Wait, this was not about her.

It was about Benny.

One of the things Benny knew about charm, is that you have to be prepared for some serious whiplash.

The blow and harmful pain about the whips of love.

Girls, in Benny's definition, can go in many directions. They could be awesome, or could be very, VERY dangerous.

*No offense to girls, says Benny*

All he knew is that girls could be very difficult. They could be cooperative when it comes to charm, or they could..um..be resistant to it.

In any case, Benny knew what it was like to try and be...charming. And he would use that information about charm to win the girls heart.

...

Oh. I guess you would want to know how he does it. Fine.

So in Benny's definition, charm is all about how to decipher a girl. A girl's personality, interests, hobbies, etc. But Benny knew he had to dig deeper to find a girl's pure key. You need to look inside her heart. Get to know her. All that stuff.

Benny wanted to use his charm.

But..he didn't know how.

He wished he did though. That actually might get him pretty far in his love life.

[Because between you and me, he hadn't gone far enough.]

So Benny would keep trying to be that perfect man. The ladies' choice. The five star meal if you will.

But deep inside, Benny knew that to be charming, to be wonderful and a over the top great boyfriend, you had to have patience. When it came to girls, Benny had to be patient. I mean, one time you can get rejected, another few weeks or so, you could be LOVED!

Benny also would want to tell you that there are two sides to charm.

A dark, and light.

Charm could get you many things. But having the gift of charm could be used to pull in girls by force.

And we all know how catastrophic that would be, since Benny had magic.

But charm also had that up side, the side about finding love.

Yup, that is all Benny had to know.

Hope you learned a lot, he would say.

*He pauses, then whispers something in my ear for me to tell you all. I smile.*

And Benny says he has girls to charm, so he would have to get going.

*Grin*

Who knows how this would turn out?

One thing is for sure.

Benny Weir is gonna have to swoon the ladies,

With his absolute, fake as it is real, charm.

* * *

**A/N- This one sorta sucked. Eh. What can you do about it, right?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and guess who is next!**

**D Is For Daredevil**

**Guess in your reviews, leave a suggestion and some words, and..yeah!**

**P.S- For those who celebrate it, Happy Easter. Hope the Easter Bunny brings joys and MBAV.**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	4. D Is For Daring

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of A-Z For MBAV!  
**

**So many people have requested things, and I appreciate it! I will make sure that if you have any letter you wanna see, you will! So all you have to do is be awesome and review them! Thanks!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**123456789vampire- Hi five for our sorta failing love lives! GO US! Lol! And ding ding ding! You got it! Mr. Rory Keaner will take the spotlight in this chapter, and I can assure you it will be awesome! Or at least, I hope. Anything with Rory is awesome anyway, so yeah! Thanks for the review!**

**MBAV fan66- You are so right fanfic buddy! And it reminds me of Date To End All Dates Pt. 2, when he kept saying "If my experience about girls has thought me anything, it's that..." Lol! he makes me laugh. Looks like we both have been caught by Benny's charm! Eeks! ;) Thanks for the review fanfic buddy!**

**LoveShipper- I guess he does! Y'know Benny! He always knows what to say, especially if the topic is about girls! Then that will really get him talking and talking and talking! Lol! Thanks for the review!**

**GEM1588- I actually do have something planned for Magic! Emphasis on MAGIC! Lol! And I know! I got ALL quotes from Google Images! WHOO FOR THE INTERNET! Yay! Lol! And maybe it is the one and only Vampire Ninja! Yay! And I know! When B kissed that girl, I was all like "FIREWORKS!" Jokes! Thanks for the review!**

**And with that, let's do this! Are you ready? Make sure to drop a great review and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**D is for Daredevil **_

_**Character: Rory **_

_**Quote: "Real men don't dance to other peoples' tunes, instead, they play for others to dance to" ~Michael Bassey Johnson [I don't know if that has anything to do with being daring, but you can sorta infer it. Plus, I found it on a website that tagged quotes about being daring. So yeah.]  
**_

* * *

Okay, by all fair means, Rory could be daring if he wanted to be.

Rory was a quiet guy sometimes, but at the same time he is outspoken. Wild. Untamed if you will.

Yes, Rory is a daredevil.

Or at least, has the potential to be one.

You see, ever since Rory was turned, he realized there was more to life that he could do now! I mean, he is a frickin' vampire if you will! It is awesome! And you can [mostly] never get hurt, so why bother staying safe, and why not take a turn on the wild side for once, am I right?

Rory has played it safe for a long time. Took the path of a normal, everyday geek. He hanged out with "safe" people, and he had parents who taught him to live by "safety". His life merely lived by boundaries and he fancied in staying in them.

Of course, when he became a vampire, his mind changed about everything safe.

It was atrocious to Rory, the idea of being a vampire. He had fangs, he had to live off human plasma that they call blood, and he was basically a creature of the night. A dark lord if you will.

By all means, he was the definition of daring.

Not right away however.

Rory changed when he became a vampire. He was still his dorky self, but he was not...scared to take chances.

For example. When Erica had asked him to help her rob a blood truck, his safe self would say no. But then he realized he would stay young forever, and he hadn't had much to live for anyway. If he went to jail for infinity (Now he was over dramatically discussing what it meant to steal from a blood truck, but pretend he meant what he was to say.), what would he do? Stay there and break through the damn iron and suck the police guys alive.

He was basically indestructible. [Like, sorta since he could easily get staked or burned alive. But by all means, you know what he meant.]

Rory realized that in his life, he would NEVER have the chance to live again. He would never get old, he would always stay young. And since he would, what was the use of staying safe?

So he agreed to the blood truck scheme, and look where it got him! He was almost taken to the Council, but he merely kissed Erica. It was better than nothing, he would say.

How dare-devilish of him, eh?

Rory knew this didn't really count as a "dare", but he realized life was short, and he realized he could take a bunch of dares in his life.

So he started to dare himself to do things he never thought he would ever do.

He practically invited a frickin' spirit into his home by daring himself to do so. He decided to take his chances and summoned a demon.

Okay, now this is making him sound evil...but he kinda enjoyed these life dares he did.

Not necessarily that he was supposed to enjoy it. I mean, he was kinda putting his friends at risk.

To his defense however, there were times his daring adventures paid off.

When they were defeating Val Mudrap, he dared himself to feel what that red beam of hers felt like. Seeing Benny in complete and utter pain from the blast, it was the only thing he could do. He had to.

He sacrificed, he _dared _himself to try and survive her blasts.

It was pretty painful, but daring nonetheless.

[What Rory's definition of daring, I don't know. You can dare worse, but you can dare better I suppose.]

And then the dares got better.

He dared himself to love Erica Jones, and he [didn't really] succeed!

*One kiss is good enough, I suppose?*

And he wrestled an alligator by literally getting on top of it.

*Erica had some funny jokes about that afterwards*

So Rory had his fair share of being daring.

He was of course, the one and only Vampire Ninja.

And where would the Vampire Ninja be if he wasn't daring?

Now may I remind you, these aren't_ really_ daring. Actually, not really close!

But to Rory, daring didn't mean daring yourself to do something unsafe.

Daring...it meant stepping out of the box you call "SAFE"

* * *

**A/N- These are really lacking a good premise. But I do promise after the letter E, I would start making actually story based ones. So yeah! Not all your suggestions have to be poetic ones, if you will. **

**Sorry this was short and delayed. My mom went in surgery today [Nothing serious], and we had to delay school, and since my dad was there in the morning rather than my mom, I couldn't update. Then school was cut for me and my sister, so we went to the hospital, picked mom up, then watched the Imitation Game [Fantastic movie by the way]. SO yeah! Forgive me for me tardiness...**

**Enough of that! Thanks for reading, drop a review, and I hope you have a new sense of what daring actually means [Rory's perspective is rather peculiar, yet somewhat senseful.] **

**Thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	5. E Is For Eighteen

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new letter one shot!  
**

**Sorry about forgetting to leave the letter clue for the letter E. My apologies. But at least we have a new chapter to fill in for it, right?**

**I should tell you this is the last [for a while] one shot that is written in this style. I think the next chapters will have more of a storyline to it. So you can request scenarios now! Yay! And if you don't, it's okay! I might have some ideas for your letter as well. Speaking of which, if anyone has a letter for G, that would be great. I really need one for that... **

**Shoutouts to...**

**LoveShipper- You got that right my friend! I guess when you are dead, you have more to live for! Jokes! Thanks for reviewing!**

**MBAV fan66- You are right! If I was like Rory [Fearless, cute, awesome], I think my life would be so much easier! Jokes! But that is why I admire Rory; he can be so clueless, but he doesn't care. Life would be dull with the Vampire Ninja in our lives! Jokes! And I know fanfic buddy! Relaxing has to happen! Thanks for the review!**

**EmmALewisS- Hey! You are here you swaggy person! I didn't know you were reading. But welcome! And I am glad you are liking it my friend! Thanks for the review!**

**GEM1588- Thank you first of all; my Mom is recovering well. As for pairings...maybe. This wasn't meant to be a pairing thing, but you know what happens with me; hints of romance being dropped in every chapter or so! Jokes! And no, not E for Ethan [although how original would THAT be? jokes!], but I do hope you enjoy the read!**

**123456789vampire- I am glad you liked the Rory chapter! All for you ;) But I will tell you one thing; you were right about Sarah! Thanks for the review!**

**And with that, enjoy E! Drop a review please and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**E is for Eighteen**_

_**Character: Sarah**_

_**Quote: "Today is the oldest you've ever been and the youngest you'll ever be again" -Unknown (Sorry if that is completely irrelevant, but you can kinda infer, right? Jokes!)**_

* * *

When you are 18, you are entitled to be able to do quite a lot.

You can legally drive.

You can legally play the lottery.

You can't drink...yet...

Pretty sure high school is over (Or almost over).

You can vote.

And most importantly; You are a legal adult.

...

Sarah Fox however, took the number 18 as a certain defeat.

This means she didn't find that cure. The cure to the vampirism curse that was laid upon her the day she started babysitting.

Age 18 means she is only 17 [Because she is 17...forever.]

Age 18 for Sarah Fox means that she is a year younger.

Age 18 means vampirism had taken one year away from her.

One year of her humanity is gone.

How many more?

Sarah didn't quite know.

Sarah knew that her humanity was long gone, and she would indeed be 17 forever. Although she would be able to do anything an 18 year old could do, Sarah couldn't help but feel...sad. Hopeless. Useless in the world.

I mean, she thought of herself as only some girl in the world who was young and careless and didn't give a shit in the world because she was a vampire. A bloodsucking creature who stayed the same FOREVER.

Well, that is vampire in her opinion.

She knew 18 was just like another day. Sarah could turn 18 and have a eighteenth year birthday party, but she would really be in the body of a seventeen year old girl. To her, turning 18 was being trapped in someone who is 17.

And by all fair means, she was 17 everyday, so this would make sense.

Sarah knew she should be grateful.

She was able to drive, play lotto, vote, and will soon be finished with highschool.

And Sarah Fox was a full on adult.

But inside her undead heart, she knew that she could never be a true adult.

She would always be a seventeen year old girl.

Never an eighteen year old adult.

Stupid vampirism, she would think. For ruining the only life she would ever be able to have. She lost it all: A future, a family, a loving husband, a well paid job, the experience of life and death. She lost that all to a certain vampire ex.

Being a vampire had its perks of course; if you were to drive, you would be able to survive any accident. You could easily manipulate someone to get you the winning ticket [Or just to give you the money].

Of course, Sarah wouldn't want that. That would be so...evil.

Sarah wanted to be a true adult. Someone who travels the world, someone with a family and a job and a real future. Sarah wanted to learn how to drive, she wanted to live like a real eighteen year old.

Vampire life held her back though.

People [Like Erica] would convince her to live out of her dream. To have some fun.

But she was 18.

She could do whatever she wanted...right?

See? This is what being a vampire could do to you.

Being a vampire stopped her from being a fun adult who could do all the things a normal eighteen year old would be able to do. Like to actually live.

But Sarah was stuck with a pretty face and an immortal life.

...

Sucks.

Oh, she wish she could enjoy it. Her eighteenth birthday. Sarah had been waiting for this moment since she was a little kid. To be eighteen, to be free from all the limitations that once held her back a long time. She would be eighteen; an ADULT for all god's sake!

EIGHTEEN!

18!

EIGHTEEN!

She should be happy right now.

But she wasn't. She was just some 18 year old soul in an immortal 17 year old's body.

Sounds really stupid when she said it twice.

BUT.

[There is always a but]

Maybe she was looking on the wrong side of things.

For the last 18 years of her life, she CRAVED adventure.

And now she had it.

She was a kick ass vampire who fought the supernatural baddies with her best friends on her side. It was amazing, nevertheless, the ride the wind at speeds no other human could, to be able to see, hear, smell ANYTHING.

For the last 18 years of her life, she was in love with Dusk and wanted a romance like one.

And she might be able to have one if she really did succeed with the brown eyed boy she fell in love with from the day she met him.

Getting off topic, maybe turning 18 wasn't that bad.

Yes, it had its flaws, its limitations because of her vampirism, and it had it's really suckish moments.

But the way she walked down the aisle of her own home.

To be greeted by streamers and balloons.

When she was shocked to see all her friends and family in the living room, celebrating the 18 years of her life.

The way she hugged her vampire friends, he goofy spellmaster buddy, and the brown eyed boy she love.

How he kissed her cheek and said she would never be alone in her undead life.

The way that they all celebrated being 18, even if they knew she was still physically 17.

Sarah Fox couldn't have been any more happier.

Than to turn 18.

And she knew that even in the next 18 years, she would still be seventeen. Technically.

But when she looked at her friends, laughing and smiling around her, she realized she could spend the next 18 [Or 1800] years,

With her best friends.

* * *

**A/N- Well, this is a short chapter. Very sorry about that. But on the bright side, it is another chapter complete! Yay for me!  
**

**So the next letter [I didn't forget this time ;)] is F, which is for...**

**F is for Funny!**

**Guess who that is! Jokes!**

**Anyway, drop a review, and thanks for reading! I am off to try and update a few more things!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	6. F Is For Funny

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter for A-Z For MBAV!**

**Sorry for a late ****update. Got updates swirling and this slipped my mind. But I have a great story to bring to you now, so I hope you enjoy it on this fresh Monday morning!**

**So this is the first one with an actual storyline! Yay! And I hope you like it!**

**LoveShipper- I agree. The party always makes you feel better. Thanks for the review!**

**MBAV fan66- So for your request, I actually _combined _it with GEM1558's idea! So watch out for that in the next chapter! Anyway, you are correct! It is both tricksters! But how you ask? Find out! Thanks for the review fanfic buddy!**

**123456789vampire- I know! Live on you 18 year old people! FOREVER! Jokes! Thanks for the review!**

**GEM1588- 'Gang' actually gave me a good idea! I am combining it with MBAV fan66's idea. How? You'll find out! Anyway, I am glad you liked it as much as I did, and thanks for the review as always!**

**So with that, let us start the first storyline one shot for this book! Make sure to drop a review or a suggestion (List of letters I need will appear next chapter, so look out for that too), and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**F is for Funny**_

_**Character(s)- Benny, Rory and Ethan [Mainly]**_

_**Quote: "I never know when I am being funny, and the other way too. I don't think you can think about that. I don't think you can try to be funny. Some people are just funny." ~Christopher Walken **_

* * *

"I bet you ten dollars that I can make more people laugh then you." Rory said.

It was lunchtime, and Benny, Rory and Ethan were talking about the physics of being awesome. Rory had said it was brains, but Benny has said it was laughs. Ethan had said something else, but it was drowned down by Rory and Benny's arguing.

"I bet you not!" He challenged. Rory shook his hand.

"You know what, game on Weir!" He said playfully. "We start tomorrow."

Erica and Sarah arrived as Sarah heard everything with her vampire hearing. She smiled at Ethan.

"Why don't you let Ethan try?" She prompted. Ethan nodded with a mock expression of hurt. "You always leave me out." He joked. Rory stifled a laugh as Erica grinned. "See? He can make people laugh." Erica frowned as she thought, then smirked.

"Actually, I am so confident that Ethan will win, whoever does win will get the choice if they want to have sex with me or not." She said, winking. Benny and Rory's eyes widened as Ethan saw what Erica wanted. She thought if Ethan won, he would say no.

_Save the last laugh for the finale. I have a foolproof plan. _Ethan thought mischievously. Benny grinned.

"Ten bucks and a the gift of fuck from Erica. No rules! Be endless and creative!" Rory said surely. Ethan smiled as his best friend stood on the table.

"We start tomorrow!" Benny roared, Ethan's mind working furiously.

* * *

Rory entered the school in a full on clown costume, his nose painted red and a rainbow wig on. He grinned at a group of girls and smiled. Out of the 679 people at WC High, [Not including teachers, but they weren't counting those] girls were the best place to start. And Rory had heard today was perfect attendance, meaning EVERYONE was here. This was bound to get good.

Sarah followed Rory as she grinned.

"I am your laugh monitor. I would've chosen Ethan, but they all thought my results would be biased." She said, blushing. Rory grinned as he smiled.

"Does it count to make you laugh?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Then go out with me."

Sarah laughed hysterically as Rory honked his horn. Sarah pulled out a notepad and scribbled down her one tally. Rory then waltzed to the girls and smiled.

"Ladies, do anyone of you wanna clown around?" He asked, pulling out a sign that said 'laugh if you say no'" All the girls ended up laughing, not only because the sign said so, but because the idea of dating Rory the clown was hysterical and ridiculous. Sarah smiled as she marked four more tallies.

...

Benny skipped into the school in a wig with pigtails and a small dress. He licked a huge lollipop as Della followed Benny, laughing.

"Dammit Benny!" She laughed. "I wanted to not laugh so you'd have one less person on your list, but this is just too funny." She said, smiling as she ticked down one point. Benny smiled as he went to a group of jocks.

"What the hell twerp?!" One of the jocks already started laughing. Della marked down one more point as a girl came walking across. Benny licked his big lollipop as he smiled at all of them.

"Golly my!" Benny said, stifling his own laugh. "Ya'll are huge and scary!" Benny said in a high pitched voice. The jocks barked with laughter as the girl stopped to see what went on. Della marked down three tallies. The jock kicked Benny on the ground.

"You little pussy." The jock said, laughing. The girl grinned as Benny smiled at his broken lollipop.

"You have to pay for that!" He smiled.

The girl laughed as the jocks barked in laughter, Della marking down the sixth tally for Benny.

...

Ethan walked into the school in his normal looks as Erica stalked behind him.

"Are you trying to lose?" Erica asked. Ethan smiled. "Nope. Just watch." He said carefully, walking to the most popular kids in the school, a total of 10 of them. He would score big points to this one if he won...

"Um, guys? I have a question." He squeaked. The seniors and juniors looked at him as a girl popped her gum. "What dork?" She asked. Ethan smirked.

"You know Benny Weir and Rory Keaner? They are trying to make people laugh and whoever wins will have sex with Erica. Do you think any of them are good in bed?" He asked. All ten of them started to laugh hysterically at the question, even Erica was laughing. If he kept this up, she would have a free night.

"Good one dork! No way would any of them survive!" She laughed.

Now Ethan knew this was rude to Rory and Benny, but by all fair means, they had made people laugh by stuffing foam and icing in his locker and calling it "foamy birthday", so all was fair...right?

...

Rory rose his hand in class, Sarah watching him carefully. The teacher called in Rory and smiled.

"Your fly is down and you have a booger in your nose." He informed. The teacher blushed madly as he grabbed a tissue, at least half the class laughing. Sarah counted eleven as she marked down all of them and counted 16 laughs.

...

Benny rose his hand in class and the teacher called on him. Benny grinned as he glanced at Della.

"You know, when I go to weddings, all my relatives poke at me and say I'm next. So I started doing that at funerals." He joked. The class barked in laughter, even the teacher. But since the teacher didn't count, Della counted 12 people and totalled his points to 18 people.

...

Ethan had said the exact same thing, and even the teacher was laughing on the ground with tears down her eyes. Erica smirked as she counted the whole class, which was 15 people. 25 people in counting.

...

Rory went to a group of 20 people at lunch and smiled.

"Yo mama so stupid that she thought seaweed was something fish smoked!" He said, making all twenty of them laugh. Sarah smiled as she marked down a total of twenty tallies. They were at twenty six.

...

Benny went to a group of 9 people and smiled.

"What is difference between a brick and a blonde?" He asked. The gang shrugged as he pulled out his phone.

"If you lay a brick, it doesn't follow you around for two weeks." He said jokingly, pressing the button on his phone and the comedy drums sounded. All but one girl laughed [she was blonde.] A total of 26 people for Benny.

...

They all went to the front of the school and Rory smiled.

"I got at least 169 people!" Erica smirked as he smiled. "170." Rory said, grinning. Benny smiled.

"Sorry Rory, but I got 201 people. I have sex tonight!" He grinned. Ethan laughed.

"I got 679!" He laughed. Rory and Benny's eyes widened as Erica showed them the score. Rory's eyes widened.

"How the hell did you do that?!" He exclaimed. Ethan smiled. "I told everyone you were doing this competition to make people laugh, and then said the prize was Erica's gift of sex. Then I asked them if you were good in bed. Everyone laughed. Sorry guys." He said, shrugging. Benny growled. "Well played young padawan. Well played." Erica smiled; she knew that Ethan would say no.

"So Ethan? Wanna come over to my house for some smokey sex?" She asked. Ethan grinned; he knew Erica expected a no, and so did his friends. So to get the last laugh, he smiled.

"Yeah."

Erica's eyes widened in horror as Rory and Benny laughed hysterically, Sarah also. Ethan had received the ten dollars from both Rory and Benny, and Erica was absolutely shocked.

...

Erica went up to Sarah, who was still laughing about yesterday. Erica had a small smile on her face as Sarah giggled.

"Did you really have sex?" She asked through laughter. Erica nodded. "Yeah. It was okay too..."

Ethan stumbled around all over the place as he leaned on Benny for support. Sarah's eyes widened as she saw two fang marks on Ethan. She looked at Erica in shock as she smiled.

"Just a small bite. It was a pretty wild hickey." She grinned.

* * *

**A/N- That was fun for my first storyline one shot in this series! **

**Anyway, drop a review and thanks for reading!**

**Next one shot:**

**G is for Gang [Don't worry fanfic buddy; your idea is in this too. How? You'll see next week ;)]**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	7. G Is For Gang

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter for A-Z For MBAV!  
**

**Sorry updates are slower than promised; busy week I have/had since camp is next week [May 19-22: Unavailable for updates ;(], and have been studying for tests and going to parties regarding to families. [BTW, happy Mother's day peoples. Wanted to make a one shot for that...] **

**I will tell you now I need an idea for H. If you have one, that would be awesome :)**

**This one is inspired by GEM1588 and MBAV fan66 for these two words: Grandma and Gang. It got me thinking afterwards...**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV fan66- You are right! Team Ethan for the win! Jokes! And Erica did get the last laugh from everyone. Some hickey, eh? Jokes! And I am excited you are excited for this chapter fanfic buddy! It was half your idea anyway! Thanks for the review!**

**LoveShipper- You are right. Who bets for that? The boys of MBAV of course! Jokes! Thanks for the review!**

**123456789vampire- Wowza. You okay? Want me to get ice? Jokes! Ethan is not a vamp, just a bite. Don't worry. But I am glad you laughed; that was the point I am pretty sure. Jokes! Thanks for the review!**

**And with that, let us get started! Drop a review/suggestion, okay? Okay.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**_G Is For Gang_  
**

**_Character: Mainly Grandma's POV, but is based off the whole gang_**

**_Quote: "Never doubt that a small group of thoughtful, committed citizens can changed the world; indeed, it's the only thing that ever has" -Margaret Mead (Think of the supernatural fighting MBAV gang. Jokes.)_**

* * *

They were fighting again.

Not supernatural,

No.

No they were fighting each other.

Grandma Weir sat in the middle of it all, listening carefully to what they were saying about each other. All the defense, all the words and snarky insults. They were all fighting about who was right, who was wrong.

No one was either.

They were supposed to be a team. Not a broken down group. They were supposed to work together; that is what their gang was. Being strong.

Grandma Weir had been with them ever since they had found out about supernatural. She had been with them every step of the way.

So naturally, all this was her business.

She loved the team more than anything. Precious teens who save the world multiple times. She couldn't forget those times.

When they saved her from her small coma after Stern's letter by saving the world from Stern. When they fought off Stephanie, her longtime arch enemy and saved the school by bringing her sorry ass down. When they saved Whitechapel from the multiple things that had could've killed them. They were heroes.

But not this time.

No, they were villains.

Sarah was screaming at Benny because someone hurt her lover and he wasn't doing anything about it.

Ethan was screaming at Erica for insulting him.

Benny was screaming at Ethan for getting mad at his girlfriend.

Erica was screaming at Sarah for not taking her side.

Rory was screaming at everyone to shut up!

Grandma Weir wanted to scream at everyone and spank them with lightening.

They shouldn't be fighting like this. They should be a team, and they know it. They were the backbone of Whitechapel. Without them, Whitechapel, even themselves, would crumple to ashes in defeat and loss.

Oh, what would Whitechapel do without this gang?

Benny was the spellmaster of the gang, the only magical source any of them had. He was the one who would protect them and would be able to conjure anything. If they needed food or a mandatory shield in seconds, he would be the one who would do that. He was the one who protects. But all he needed was some training. From her of course.

Ethan was the seer of the gang, planning with his powerful mind. He would make sure everything works and he would make sure that everything and everyone does their role. If they needed a good battle plan, or a last minute goal, he would be the one who would do that. He was the person who planned. But all he needed was some help.

Sarah was the heart of the group, bringing everyone up and fighting alongside her best friends. She would be able to encourage everyone to do something out of their comfort zone. She would be able to convince everyone to do something, if they wanted to or not. She was a heart of gold, and everyone knew that. She was the heart. She just needed some love herself.

Erica was the colder, more defensive person of the group. The badass, bad guy kicking girl. She perfected every martial art there was, and is a skilled fighter. She was as confident as she could be, but of course, her confidence dampened when she was insulted badly, or knew her insecurities. Grandma Weir knew she was a hard soul to get to, but of course, she just needed a boost from her friends.

And then there was Rory, the absolute joy of the group. Along with being a pretty good vamp fighter, and knowing how to "intimate" enemies, he was the optimistic one of the group. He will tell everyone that the move was awesome, or they screwed up terribly and would get back on their feet in no time. Even with his happiness, he still needed to happiness to bring with his own.

Every member of the team had its flaws or costs. But Grandma Weir knew that they were something no gang could get; they were friends. Best friends in fact. They were stuck together, and they couldn't be more happier.

As for Grandma Weir, she loved the gang as if they were her children. She adored how they would be able to stick together in good times and bad, and she appreciated all the times they had saved her or Whitechapel in general. They were her heroes, and she was happy she could be part of that gang and say that she helped them along the way with things needed to be learned, or things that they needed to say. Do better in.

When she saw them fight, it was absolutely heartbreaking. The hatred they'd express to each other made her heart shatter to pieces.

But when she saw them hug once again through tears, when she saw them forgive each other with open arms, when she saw them smile at each other and offer each other for an ice cream date or something, she knew one thing.

They were stronger than anyone she ever knew.

And that was why they were a gang.

* * *

**A/N- And that is that! Hope you liked it ;)  
**

**Drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	8. H Is For Hangover

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of A-Z For MBAV!  
**

**So this is the first time I actually _wrote _something since I came back from camp, due to a stomach flu [I still have] that allows me to feel absolutely drowsy and sick. But I took a day off today, that I dedicate to updating everything I can update in one day. Probably this story, The Haunt, and maybe a Dear MBAV Writers. Maybe. Who knows?**

**As for this chapter, I got really good suggestions, but one stood out amongst the rest. Jokes! So thanks!**

**I do however need a few more suggestions before I have a full list of the alphabet! So I need suggestions for the following letters:**

**I, O, T, U, W, X, Y, Z**

**I believe that is all the letters. It would be really good if you did the letter 'I' first, since that is the next letter. Jokes!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**LoveShipper- I agree. I hate writing about when the gang fights, only because they are so good together as a team and they shouldn't be fighting! I am totally on your side! Jokes! Thanks for the review my friend :)**

**123456789vampire- Yeah! Yay for forgiveness! Thank you for your suggestion, and I hope to incorporate your idea into the big idea as well! Because I hate leaving an idea out, so I have to mix your idea in some how. Jokes! Thanks for the review! **

**MBAV fan66- Of course! Team V forever! And that is so true; Whitechapel would be destroyed if it isn't for them and their super awesome powers and their super awesome awesomeness! If that makes sense. Jokes! And this chapter will have a lot of hijinks in them...only because why wouldn't hangovers have their hijinks, eh? Jokes! Thanks for the review fanfic buddy! **

**GEM1588- And here is the winner! For your suggestion of hangover! Jokes! This is gonna be a blast, because I just got a huge idea in my mind as we speak. Jokes! These author notes are getting long, so I am glad you liked the letters 'F' and 'G'! And thanks for your review!**

**And with that, let us begin, shall we? Drop a review/suggestion and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**_H Is For Hangover_  
**

**_Character(s): Ethan, Benny, Rory, Erica and Sarah!_**

**_ Quote: "The word 'hangover' is just God's way of saying you kicked ass last night" ~Unknown (I like this quote :D)_**

* * *

Ethan woke up on his couch, his brain killing him like crazy. He wearily shook his head as he realized he was...shirtless?

...

Benny woke up on Ethan's bed, all his muscles aching as he got up to his feet wearily. He was wearing a fancy boa and aviator sunglasses. He frowned; what the heck?

...

Erica was on the kitchen table of the Morgan residence, her mind stirring as she flopped right off. Her head was pounding, and for some reason she was only in her underwear.

...

Sarah awoke to a loud bang in her head, realizing she was on the floor, inches away from the couch. She saw Ethan's shirt tied to her hip, and a condom lazily thrown beside her. She gulped.

...

Rory was on the ground near Ethan's bed, Benny hanging right beside him as he saw himself in a huge hat and...a llama sleeping beside him?!

...

The gang wandered to the living room, all of them meeting at a specific place. They groaned and moaned as light slowly entered the room, Ethan drowsily closing all the curtains. Sarah felt like throwing up as Erica looked at her friends.

"What the hell happened last night?" She asked, her voice sore as Benny flicked a red plastic cup, that strangely smelled like alcohol. He frowned. "I don't know." He answered. "Whatever did happen, I am pretty sure we all got drunk." Rory groaned. "Ow...my head!" He complained, grasping to his head as blurry images appeared in his mind.

* * *

_Rory was drinking. A lot. _

_Benny staggered towards his blonde friend and grinned. _

_"Wanna go to E's room and play some games?" He slurred, dropping his glass on the ground. Rory's sullen mind accepted the offer as he laughed hysterically, running up the stairs and into Ethan's bedroom. _

_When they both got inside, Rory dug through Ethan's closet and found a huge hat, aviator glasses, and a boa. Why did Ethan have this stuff in the first place...was it something to do with the party? Rory couldn't remember..._

_"I...*hiccup*...I gonna conjure up a unicorn!" Benny slurred again, Rory clapping ecstatically as Benny mumbled a spell that was made of multiple words, slurred and spoken through hiccups. Of course, he said the wrong spell and ended up conjuring up...a llama?_

_Rory saw the blonde llama, and his drunken mind thought it was a certain blonde vampire. Benny staggered out the door as Rory kissed the llama's cheek and grinned. _

_"Howdy Erica!" He smiled a toothy grin. "How's it going?" He asked. The llama snorted a bit as Rory laughed, grinning as he jumped around, the llama chasing him before the two collapsed on the ground, Rory's feathered hat resting on his head like a pillow and the two fell asleep._

* * *

Rory shook his head sullenly as he shrugged. "All I remember is a llama and Benny's drunken stupidity." He glared at Benny, who shrugged helplessly. "What?" Benny protested. "I heard you can do weird things when you are drunk. It is my turn to try and remember..."

Benny's head was pounding now, and all of the sudden, a flashback emerged in his mind.

* * *

_Benny just finished conjuring up the llama, and since Rory was obviously happy, he decided to wander back downstairs, where the party was!_

_His eyes landed on Erica, who was playing with her luscious hair. She giggled as Benny staggered towards her. She smiled as she burped a bit. _

_"Hey Benny!" She said, smiling smugly. Benny nodded. "Hey beautiful." He drunkenly flirted. Erica didn't seem to mind though as she lied down the kitchen table, Benny right on top of her as he wrapped the feather boa around her neck. Erica purred as she smiled. _

_"Do you like my hair?" She asked, obsessing with it quite a lot. Benny shrugged. "Yeah. I suppose." He said as he threw off her skirt to reveal her silk underwear. Erica smiled as she stroked Benny's cheek, flipping his hair around. _

_"I like...I like your hair..." She admired his ruffly brown hair as Benny grinned. "Me..Me too!" He giggled. _

_Suddenly, Benny heard a screech from the room that sounded surprisingly like a llama. Benny smiled. _

_"Someone...someone needs me. I...I be right back?" He questioned more than replied, and he rolled off the kitchen table and he wandered back upstairs. _

_When he reached Ethan's room, he couldn't take it anymore and collapsed on Ethan's bed, rolling into a soft and quiet slumber._

* * *

"I think I was drunk last night. How was there even alcohol?!" Benny protested, his mind hurting like crazy as he tried to remember what happened last night. Erica blushed as Ethan shrugged nervously.

"I dunno, but whatever happened, I am pretty sure it ended up with me losing something...aside from my shirt." He groaned, his mind whizzing as his hangover brought multiple memories of his own...

* * *

_Ethan drank a bit of his beer as he wandered up to Sarah, who was on the couch. She whistled. _

_"Hello sexy." She mumbled, pulling Ethan onto the couch with her. Ethan frowned. _

_"I confused." He mumbled, his words not making sense at all. "Vampires...no drunk?" He asked. Sarah shrugged. "I guess they can." She said with a seductive grin, pulling off Ethan's shirt and tying it around her waist. Ethan pulled off his pants as he grabbed a pack of condoms from beside the couch [which was conveniently there for some reason that Ethan could decipher] Ethan smiled as he stripped Sarah and grinned. _

_"I wanna...wanna do this." He smiled as a naked Sarah grinned. _

_"Bring it."_

* * *

Ethan's ruffled hair was thrown all over the place as Ethan started to panic.

"I am so getting fired." Sarah mumbled, remembering the exact same thing as Ethan. Ethan took shallow breaths. "My parents are gonna kill me." He mumbled, pacing the floor before giving up and sighing.

"We got into a lot of hijinks last night, eh?" Erica prompted. Sarah gulped as her own memories flooded back in her mind.

* * *

_Sarah lazily put a pack of condoms beside the couch as she saw Ethan stagger towards her. She whistled. _

_"Hey sexy." She mumbled, pulling Ethan on the couch with her. _

_And it happened so fast. _

_Ethan stripped Sarah, his drunk mind not registering what was even happening as Sarah grinned. Her plan was working. Ethan was gonna be hers forever...she thought...well...now what? Sarah just continued to enjoy what was happening before Ethan drunkenly passed out, snoring a bit. _

_Sarah put his pants back on, but before she could do the shirt, she ended up falling off the couch and onto the carpeted floor, a smile pasted on her face._

* * *

Sarah hugged Ethan tightly.

"Oh my gosh Ethan...I am so so so sorry." She apologized over and over again. Ethan shook his head. "It is okay, Sarah. You meant no harm. Besides." He didn't make eye contact with the brunette as he blushed. "I kinda liked it."

Sarah giggled as Rory rose his hand.

"Hold up. How did we get alcohol in the first place?" He asked. Erica smiled modestly.

"I am afraid that is my doing..."

* * *

_Ethan, Sarah, Rory and Benny were peacefully playing the Game Of Life as Erica got up to get everyone some drinks. _

_She smiled deviously as she took a bottle of vodka from the one of the Morgans' cabinets and poured a bit in everyone's drinks. She smiled; a little alcohol couldn't hurt anyone...right? _

_Erica walked back to her friends and offered them their spiked drinks. Everyone drank them, and that was when the night went downhill._

* * *

"You spiked our drinks?!" Benny said in shock. Erica shrugged. "It was harmless, no?" She asked. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"You are devious Erica." She said playfully. Erica shrugged. "Well, some of you obviously got it worse. You should've controlled yourself. I didn't have another drink. I only had half of mine." She protested. Benny shot up.

"You weren't drunk?!" She asked. Erica smiled. "I was drunk alright. Because Ethan found the beer."

Everyone groaned as Ethan saw the clock. It was Sunday - he remembered that - and his parents were coming back from their trip at any moment.

"We need to clean up." Ethan said. Benny snapped his fingers after whispering a spell and everything was back to normal. Ethan got a shirt on and Erica found her skirt. Rory smiled.

"God bless magic." He murmured before falling asleep, along with everyone else.

* * *

**A/N- I admit this was not the best one I ever did, but hey. Can't blame a sick person for trying. **

**Anyway, this was fun. See you next Monday! [I don't think I am updating much any time soon...]**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	9. I Is For Image

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter for A-Z For MBAV!**

**So voting will soon close, letters coming in like a rocket. It is always helpful if you start from the earlier letters, then make your way to the end so I don't have to think of something on the spot. The letters ****available are...**

**U, X, Y and Z**

**Wowza. There are not that many letters left, huh? Some letters already used are your ideas, or mine, so thanks a bunchables for all those ideas my friends! It helps a lot :)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**Justme2491- Thank you for both giving me an idea and saying that my story was funny! I was kinda aiming for a funny one that time, so it makes me happy that I succeed in that position. Thanks for your review!**

**funkybananas47- Thank you! I try ;) And I am feeling better [physically. School presses down on my mental health. Jokes.]. Anyway, enough of that stuff; enjoy the book, and thanks for your review!**

**tomo338- Thank you my fanfic buddy, for yet another grand idea! I was originally thinking of doing that, since it was the only thing that started with a 'W', but I didn't know what to do, so I decided to skip it until I found an idea. And yours gave me the perfect one! So thanks fanfic buddy #2!**

**MBAV fan66- Yeah, the llama was a favourite idea of mine. I wanted to do that for SO long. Jokes! Anyway, thank you for that grand idea I am going to do as we speak fanfic buddy! Jokes! And with that, thanks for your review as always fanfic buddy, and enjoy your idea!**

**123456789vampire- I agree! I ship Rory/Llama forever my friend! Jokes! That certainly made me laugh when you said that! So thanks for giving dear ol' TOBN for that good idea and the laugh! Thanks for the review!**

**LoveShipper- I know right? It would be a really good thing if they decided to remember what they did that drunken night; maybe it would do them well, huh? Thanks for your review!**

**And with that, thanks to MBAV fan66 for the good idea; I for Image! Drop a review and a suggestion, and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**I Is For Image**_

_**Character(s): Benny, Erica [This one will hint romance :D]**_

_**Quote: "Remind yourself it is okay not to be perfect" ~Unknown**_

* * *

Benny came home with bruises on his arm and a broken spirit.

Erica followed him into his house, her heart just as heavy as it [Although, she would never admit it].

She had found Benny at the back of the school, getting beat up by some jocks in the corner of the pavement. She was able to stop it before it got worse, but it obviously dampened more than his arm. The fight had dampened his soul. His confidence.

She prepared some tea for the spellmaster, who was sitting on the couch with an ice pack pressed against his arm. He winced slightly at the pain as Erica frowned, sitting beside him on the couch. She looked at Benny earnestly.

"Why did those people decide to pick on you?" She finally asked, wanting to get some answers after the long day she had encountered. Benny looked at Erica with sad eyes, their emerald colour seeming to damper. He sighed as he shook his head, turning away from the blonde vampire.

"It was nothing, really Erica. Thanks for..erm...saving me I suppose." He said sourly, wanting to walk away from it all. But Erica was determined for some answers.

"Seriously Benny. What was up."

"I told you there was nothing." He shot back, getting a little irritated at the vampire's curiosity.

"If it was nothing, there would have been no fight"

"Since when did you start caring about me anyway?"

"I started when I found you getting beat the crap out of by some idiotic jocks." She replied, making the spellmaster finally shut up. He looked sadly at Erica as he plopped back onto the couch, sighing as he lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Mark Peterson **[Review if you get this reference my _friends_] **is my lab partner for biology, and I wanted to make sure that he was going to do his part of the project. Then he got really mad at me, saying that I should do it all instead. Then I got mad and told him to fuck off. Then his buddies beat me up." He admitted, only hinting a small smile and a wince. Erica grinned, but her grin faltered as she looked at the emerald eyed boy in worry.

"Dammit Benny. I swear that is so ridiculous it hurts." She said with a disapproving frown. Benny nodded. "I know! That is what I was thinking, but obviously it isn't the case because-"

"No," She cut his rambling off as she rolled her eyes. "It is ridiculous you went up to him on your own and got him mad. You know better." She said. Benny sighed as he shamefully lowered his eyes away from Erica's. He sighed.

"I know." He muttered. After a moment of silence, he looked at Erica, despair in his eyes.

"What if you change me?" He asked. Erica took a double take as she blinked. "What do you mean 'change you'?" She asked suspiciously. Benny looked clearly overboard at the moment, and it made Erica a bit scared. Benny nodded.

"You are the queen of second chances and makeovers. I am sure you can change me in an instant." He said with a determined grin. Erica rolled her eyes at the statement, but in her mind, she was already thinking of so many ideas. She smiled deviously.

"We could always start at the mall..."

* * *

Erica walked determinedly through the halls of WC High, a grin pasted to her face. She saw something she was hoping to see all day.

Benny walked down the halls, a playboy smirk on his face as he strut through the halls like nobody's business. Girls surrounded him as if he were the hottest pop star on the earth as Erica nodded in satisfaction.

By all honesty, she really had fun with this project. Benny looked exactly like he did when they were fighting that crocodile a while back. Except he looked more sexier, and a lot more hot. By all means, if he wasn't Benny and she wasn't Erica, she would actually consider going out with him.

So getting her game face on, she wiped the hair from off her shoulder and walked towards the spellmaster, who had a toothpick in his mouth. He smiled.

"Hey babe." He said lowly, giving her a seductive glare. Erica looked at Benny in shock; she did a really good job with this. She smiled. "Hello Benny. You are looking fine today." She said slowly, looking at the emerald eyed boy. He ran his fingers through his hair as he a jock threw a football at him. Erica was to warn him, but Benny ended up catching the football with ease. Erica's jaw dropped as he threw the football back, a perfect spiral. The jock looked at Benny in amazement as he walked past, shooting a satisfied glare at the boy. Erica grinned.

"You really did change, Weir. Wanna hang out at lunch? Preferably...alone?" She said, wriggling her eyebrows. Now usually, Benny would say yes in a heartbeat. But he changed, and he remembered that. Benny shrugged nonchalantly, his reaction shocking Erica in an instant.

"Depends sugar. I got a lot of girls on my list. Get in line, fangs." He whispered, the bell ringing as he walked away from the shocked Erica.

* * *

Benny was laughing with a bunch of jocks, looking like he was having the time of his life. Erica scolded at that as she watched Ethan and Rory walk up to him. Benny frowned slightly, before he regained his smooth act. Erica could hear the conversation from where she was standing.

"Hey B! The comic con is this afternoon. Are you still coming?" Ethan asked. Rory nodded excitingly. "Yeah dude! You have to come! It is going to be awesomeness in its truest form! Awesome extract." He said, over describing the event. Benny sneaked a glance at the jocks, who were stifling their laughs. Ethan's smile faltered as he fixed his hopeful eyes on the spellmaster. Benny barked out a laugh.

"No way dweeb. Go find some other nerd to join ya. I got plans." He said with a cold glare, walking away with his new friends. Ethan frowned as Rory walked away, huffing in annoyance.

"We don't need him anyway E. We got each other. I was fearing this day; the day Benny would turn over to the dark side." Rory rambled. But deep in his heart, he didn't want to be true. Benny was his best friend, and he didn't want to lose him to popularity.

But it seemed that he had no choice, because Rory was right; Benny had turned for the worse. And he wasn't coming back. Plus, he wasn't going to be the one who saves him.

Ethan dug his hands in his pockets as he walked away with the frustrated Rory, Erica watching the whole thing.

* * *

"I am telling you Erica, you created a monster."

Ethan was sitting with Erica in the cafeteria, Sarah tapping her hands on the table in annoyance. "I can't believe you actually let him allow you to change him." She said, a roll in her eyes as Erica sighed in protest.

"To my defense, he wanted this." She shot back. Rory frowned. "Are you sure this isn't a case of Evil Benny?" He suggested. Ethan shook his head.

"His hand brushed against mine today. If anything was to happen, I am sure I would have got a vision from it." He said sadly. Sarah looked at her best friend in fear. "You seriously need to do something about this Erica. This is not Benny. And I am sure he doesn't want this either." She said to her best friend. For once, Erica nodded.

"I agree; I created something terrible. Time to get Benny 'The dork' Weir back."

* * *

Benny was walking down the halls, about to pass the janitor's closet before a hand shot out from the door, pulling him inside in an instant. He yelped as he heard the door shut from behind him. He frowned.

"This is fucked up. What the hell do you want?" He asked annoyingly at Erica, who revealed her face seconds after. She rolled her eyes.

"This! This is fucked up, and I want the old Benny back." Benny whimpered as his eyes lowered to the ground. "You think I want to turn down comic con tickets? Being mean to my best friends is the worst thing that has ever happened to me. I just don't want to be...different. I want to fit in. You helped me do that, but I am not confident I like it." He said at last, Erica sighing after a few seconds of silence.

"Do you think I don't know how that feels? Heck, I still feel that way today. It is just that you need to know who your friends are. I am sorry I changed you for the worse Benny. You need to go back." She said confidently. Benny looked at her reluctantly.

"Do you think they would accept me?"

"Do you think I care?"

Erica pressed her lips against Benny's after saying that, shocking Benny in an instant. Benny eventually kissed back before they pulled apart for air. Erica smiled.

"Does that help?"

"I am going to the comic con after all." He responded in a grin.

And Benny Weir changed again, but for the better this time. He learned the best things in his life were right beside him, and he didn't have to be some cool jock to know that. He had the best things he could ever want, and he wouldn't change to lose that.

He was Benny Weir.

Nothing could ever stop him.

* * *

**A/N- And that is that! I hope you liked it my friends :)**

**Now I am going a bit behind schedule with everything, so tomorrow, instead of updating The Haunt and The Royals, I think I am going to work on some one shots, No One Survives, and Dark Days: A World In Ruins. **

**So with that, drop a review and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	10. J Is For Jane

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter for A-Z For MBAV!**

**So I am so happy to say that all suggestions are now CLOSED. I have received enough suggestions from you - my wonderful readers - and I have made up some of my own original ideas. So yeah! That is that! I hope you are happy, and with luck, you would get to see the one you suggested :)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**LoveShipper- Yeah! Our loveable and cute Benny is not his regular self, and I am leaving in an instant. He is beautiful just the way he already is; loveable and dorky :) Fangirl moment :P Thanks for your review!**

**MBAV fan66- Yup! True to Your Heart, fanfic buddy. The basic moral of that little one shot I just did. Jokes! And he does need a balance. But then again, I really don't mind *dreamy sigh* Jokes! That is a great suggestion fanfic buddy! That never crossed my mind! Then again, that is why you are the best! Thanks!**

**Guest- Thank you! I was aiming for a beautiful and cute chapter anyway. Glad I reached that one :) Thanks for the ****review!**

**123456789vampire- Friends reference! Jokes! Glad you caught that small reference. That is amazing. I am naming you Friends Series' #1 fan now. Jokes! Anyway, I am glad you liked it, and keep reading!**

**And with that, drop a review, and this one goes out to GEM1588 for the suggestion. All love goes to you, my friend :3**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**J Is For Jane**_

_**Character: Jane (duh)**_

_**Quote: "Curiosity: Millions saw the apple fall, but Newton asked why" ~Bernard Baruch (This chapter is basically based on curiosity. Just an FYI)**_

* * *

Jane Morgan was nothing but a curious soul.

She had every right to be, if you really thought about it.

Jane was the sister of a brother who happens to be a Seer, who was best friends with three vampires and a spellmaster, and they fought supernatural on a daily basis. And their mentor was a Earth priestess, who was as wise as anyone they ever met. She also smelled funny.

Did they forget that she was also a spellmaster, and that she was old enough for adventures like that? She was capable, thank you very much.

She had anticipated, saw, experienced almost every moment when it came to supernatural. You know, she was the eyes of that place if you really thought about it.

For example, when she first was introduced to supernatural, it was when that vampire Wes came. It was a very scary experience, but if you peeked in the very background of the moment, you would probably see Jane looking out the window, seeing the pizza guy walking towards them with a sinister grin. Why, oh why, would they even _let _a pizza guy inside? They could stay outside like someone normal, could they not? They basically _invited _a guy they didn't know into the house, and the guy almost murdered everyone. How could they do that?

Nevertheless, Jane has seen more than they ever would.

Jane had known about Stern's little secret too. She knew something was off about that guy ever since she tagged along on the teacher/parent conference with Ethan, who was on his phone, missing all the obvious pointers to evil.

Jane knew more than the gang. [Or so she liked to think]

There was something off about those Tornado Twins, something she didn't quite get until later on, when she had saw them drawing those red doors. I mean, how could no one see it? It was so suspicious. It was not even funny.

That one night, when Ethan was filling pencils in the Nerf darts. She suspected something. I mean, who fills pencils with darts? C'mon. If you are going to hide something, don't cover it with the whole 'school project' scheme. It was so unbelievable.

Then, that one night when Ethan came home unconscious and a bandage wrapped his arm. It was so terrible, but Evelyn and Benny convinced her that it was because of some "accident with a bike." Oh yeah. On the night of the school dance, he would be having an accident with a bike that would make him go unconscious.

Then it didn't make it better when Jane started hearing Ethan ramble on about Sarah and giving her the life she didn't want. That gave it away. Big time.

Then again, she wasn't that smart. She wasn't at all.

The thing was, Jane was just curious.

She was curious when she suddenly felt really drowsy after the whole pizza guy fiasco, which she remembered crystal clear, even if they thought she forgot.

She was curious when Benny and Ethan came home as cheerleaders. That was mainly why she asked for payment.

She was curious when Ethan came home with an injury in his blood soaked tux.

She was curious when she found that turned Debbie into a real, living human doll.

Basically, all the things that she would ever find about the supernatural was a cold case of curiosity.

Jane was a spellmaster. She just didn't have time to go around guessing what her brother was doing. So basically, she just guessed and was curious about it. It certainly worked.

No one knew it, but Jane was actually a pretty busy/rich girl.

After all that money stealing from Benny and Ethan, she actually was rolling with some dough. It was quite impressive.

But of course, the girls at her school would always brag about being better, and would always tease her for being a nerd (Just because she knew all the presidents and prime ministers did not mean she was a nerd. Not at all. She was far from being a nerd.

Although, she was the sister of a nerd, so that word spread.

Jane would always go home with mean insults following her. So maybe, with all that money and a little bit of magic, she would become a cooler person.

But when she went home, she also was met with all that supernatural problems that her brother carried home. No one knew she realized so much more than people would realize. So she just sat there, sucking a lollipop and just waiting for her brother to help her out.

But as she would think, she just carried on. She taught herself that being cool wasn't about the riches. And yeah, her brother was a nerd. But he was the coolest person she ever met.

Going off topic though, she carried on to one conclusion.

Yes, she was hardly there. But at the same time, she was. She saw it all.

And man, was she never going to regret those times she made her brother look like a total idiot.

* * *

**A/N- This one was scattered and all over the place, and for that reason, I am sorry for this shitty chapter. But I am kinda distracted and sidetracked right now, so I could probably do better next time :P**

**Anyway, drop a review and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	11. K Is For Kid

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of A-Z For MBAV!  
**

**Sorry for the late update. I just had bunch to update, so this is probably coming late. Sorry not sorry; I got a life too *flips hair to the side flawlessly* But seriously, I am sorry people. Jokes! But I hope you are happy with the new chapter!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**123456789vampire- Yeah! You don't need them Jane! I am glad you liked the chapter though. I hope that I could be friends with Jane so I can get some of that good money! And...uh...be her friend and fight baddies like that with her supernatural friends! Lol! People just need to know that Jane is a badass too! Jokes! Thanks for the review!**

**MBAV fan66- Yup! Curiosity didn't kill that cat yet, but it certainly killed a bunch of them! But seriously, I loved that you liked it! You and your brother! Ethan and Jane! Jokes! I was pretty curious as a kid too. It is a thing I had sometimes...it could be annoying to people. Jokes! Anyway, thanks for the review fanfic buddy!**

**LoveShipper- Yeah! Jane is a smart cookie indeed, huh? I suppose Jane knows more than the average little girls! Jokes! And she even knows more than I did back when I was a little girl too...it is a thing...Jokes! Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**And yeah! Here we go! K is for...yeah! You'll have to find out! Drop a review and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**K Is For Kid**_

_**Character: Ethan, Sarah, Erica, Rory, Benny**_

_** Quote "Adults are just kids grown up, anyways." ~Walt Disney**_

* * *

Benny sat on the couch in his living room, clearly bored as Ethan threw a popcorn kernel at the spellmaster. He yelped.

"What the fuck?" Benny said, kind of annoyed now. Ethan rose his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay Mr. Grumpy pants. What is on your mood right now?" He asked with a smirk. Benny shrugged as he sat up.

"I honestly don't know. I just feel as if nothing could cheer me up today." Sarah wandered back into the room as she frowned. "Why? What is with Benny?" Rory and Erica also somehow returned when they heard the commotion, when Ethan started to open up.

"Benny would probably hate me for saying this, but since you are our friends, I suppose I have to tell you, right Benny?" Benny just moaned as he stuffed his head in a pillow and muffled his moans. Ethan smirked. "Right." Erica rolled her eyes as she checked her nails nonchalantly.

"Quit stalling, nerd. What's up with magic boy?" Ethan quietly smiled at that one as he cleared his throat and began serious once more. He sighed as he looked at his depressed friend and looked at the three vampires.

"Today marks the seventh year death anniversary of Benny's parents. And the three year anniversary from when he got out of the hospital after critical life support and rehabilitation. He stayed in the hospital for the whole Grade 3 school year, so he missed a few stuff. Luckily, I was there for him at the time, so I got him caught up and everything-" Sarah frowned.

Wait...Benny skipped third grade?" She asked. Ethan nodded. "Pretty much, but really, it wasn't-" Erica snapped his mouth closed. "No nerd, that is just wrong." Rory frowned. "What are you guys talking about?" Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Ethan? When was your first crush?" Ethan blushed. "Um...er...I..uh.." Rory grinned. "Sally Hawk, third grade. Biggest crush, also his first." Rory informed, making Ethan blush. Erica then went on. "And Rory?" Rory smiled fondly at the memory.

"Well, my first crush was in Grade 3, with Sally Hawk." Ethan's eyes widened. "Wait...what?" Rory pushed the subject away. "Anyway, what is your point?" He interrupted the Seer, who just gave him the stink eye. Erica sighed; how could they not pick up on this?

"Benny? Can I see your spellbook?" She asked too sweetly.. Benny, too sad to respond, nodded as he threw it to her. Erica beamed as she went to the Weir kitchen, and didn't come back for almost ten minutes.

She came back a few minutes later, and smiled as she went back with a small Coke bottle in her hand. Erica looked at Benny and handed him the Coke bottle with a smile.

"Here. Have a Coke." She said with a smile, making Benny feel eerily unsafe. But he wound up accepting it anyway, and as soon as he swallowed a little, he flopped onto the couch, unconscious. Rory's eyes widened as Sarah's mouth gaped.

"What the hell, Erica?! What did you do to him?!" Ethan's eyes held worrisome as he looked at Benny and held his head up, frowning as Benny's eyes remained closed. Erica sighed.

"Benny missed his _childhood_! And you guys aren't the littlest annoyed by it? Or concerned, perhaps?" Rory shrugged. "We are now that you said it! But was it necessary to knock him unconscious with some botched Coke? That's sin!" Rory exclaimed. Sarah nodded. "How long does it last?" Erica smiled. "Three hours. Just long enough to make sure Benny is able to relive his childhood happily." She said with a smile. Ethan smirked.

"Since when did you care about Benny?" He said snarkily.

"Shut it, dork." She responded.

"How is missing Grade 3 missing childhood?" Rory asked in confusion. Sarah paused to think.

"So first of all, he missed his first real crush. And do you know if he has a crush now?" Ethan and Rory teasingly looked at Erica, who clearly wasn't paying attention. Sarah sighed. "Okay, but it wasn't in Grade 3! And remember how Pokemon became 'uncool' in Grade 4? He probably never got to see the final moments of Pokemon's glory!" She said with a great exaggeration. Ethan stifled his laughs as Erica picked up.

"He probably didn't get to play Tag with his friends before you dorks dragged him off to be less kiddy and more nerdy." She said with a huff. Rory frowned in thought. "Well, he did ask what happened to Tag the day he came back." Ethan nodded. "And Hide 'n Seek. And Pokemon. And missing the last elementary school play. And Sally Hawk...why was everyone on Sally Hawk?" Rory smiled.

"Because she had, like, the hugest ass in third grade-" Erica gagged.

"Moving on," she urged. "Benny never got in a kid time." She smiled determinedly.

"So we're going to give him one."

* * *

Benny woke up on his couch in a rush, shooting up as he rubbed his head. The last thing he remembered was Erica giving him some weird tasting Coke...unicorns...and some other pretty weird things he probably experienced in a dream. He stood up as he looked around the empty room.

"Hello?" He asked, looking down to see the empty Coke bottle on the floor. It had a small piece of paper attached to the side of it. He picked it up and squinted at the small font. He frowned as he read the words aloud.

"Meet me in the playground...XOXO...Sally Hawk?" He frowned as he dropped the piece of paper and heard squealing coming from the backyard. He frowned as he went towards the back door, pulled back the screen door, and his jaw dropped.

In his usually empty backyard, was a _huge _play set, complete with a pair of swings and a swirly slide. He gasped as he saw Erica on one of the swings, her hair in two pigtails and wearing a small backpack on her back. She wore a plaid dress and smiled as she sucked on a lollipop. Mesmerized by the absurdity of the situation, he took steps towards her and looked at her in awe.

"E-Erica? W-What the-" Benny leaned in to grab her hand when Erica pulled away and basically shrieked. Benny was startled by the act and jumped back, the blonde nearly giving Benny a heart attack. She ran away, waving her head as her pigtails waved back and forth.

"Ew! Boys have cooties! Boys have cooties!" She squealed, running away from the spellmaster. Benny stood there, deadpanned as he frowned.

"I must've landed in some alternate universe or something..." He frowned as Ethan and Rory suddenly slid down the slide, startling Benny once more. Ethan kind of looked annoyed, but Rory was as perky as the rainbow baseball cap with the mini windmill thingy on it. Ethan was wearing plaid suspenders as he rolled his eyes. Benny tried his best to stifle his laughs, but he couldn't.

"What are you trying to do, E?" He asked amusingly. Ethan huffed. "Trying to get you back third grade." He said bravely, pulling out a card and laying it down on the ground in some action packed way.

"Pikachu, I choose YOU!" He yelled, making Rory laugh as he placed down another card to match. Benny grinned as he joined the two boys, cross-legged on the grass.

They played Pokemon for at least a half hour before Benny felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see Sarah, pigtails and all as she smiled.

"Tag!" She chirped. "Your it!"

Benny grinned maliciously as he shot up and sprinted off to chase everyone, mostly aiming for Ethan, since he was the only human there.

Then they all played on the play set, swinging on the swings as Benny felt the thrill of being a kid once more.

* * *

Benny sat there on the couch, laughing his ass off as his friends made the worst production of The Wizard Of OZ ever.

"Oh!" Sarah said with a fake cry, glancing at her phone every once in a while. Ethan was on the ground, shaking his head furiously as he tried to steer the show back into direction. Benny couldn't stop laughing as Sarah purposely screwed up.

"I don't think we are in Texas anymore!" Sarah cried in a little girl voice, making Ethan face palm and trying to say 'Kansas' to Sarah, who feebly replaced it. Benny smiled.

"Pause." He said, catching everyone's attention. He then looked at his best friend. "Ethan, what on Earth are you doing?" Ethan smiled.

"The last school play was _so _bad, B. I am glad you missed it. Mrs. Hupperton wanted to tear out her hair, looking at the poorly acted actors." He explained. Benny frowned in confusion as Rory popped out from behind stage.

"Ethan is Mrs. Hupperton." He said more straight forward, making Benny laugh even harder.

The tragic show ended a few hours later, and after that, Benny's friends dragged the spellmaster outside to the backyard. It was night now, and millions of stars glistened in the sky. Benny smiled as he joined his friends on the grass, lying down with them.

"This is the last part. Watching stars, then pretending to see things. Like hey! I see a...horse." Rory explained, pointing to the group of stars that eerily looked like a horse. Erica nodded. "We would've done this with clouds, but this was way more fun." Benny nodded.

"Yeah...this was fun. Thanks guys." Ethan patted his friend's back. "No problem, B. We should've revived your childhood so long ago." Benny sighed.

"But you didn't have to go through all that trouble; I am going to Disney land for vacation. That is the equivalent of childhood, right-" Erica nearly slapped him.

"Just take it, ungrateful nerd." She snapped, making Benny smiled.

"Ah...the joys of being a kid again." He said with a smile.

And with that, he looked at the stars, and swore he saw a heart in the midst of the stars.

* * *

**A/N- That kinda covers the 'Kid' topic, right? I hope. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and make sure you drop a review!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	12. L Is For Lust & Love

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of A-Z For MBAV!  
**

**Sorry for yet another late update; I am really busy with all these swimming lessons, packing for vacations, and what not, but I am very determined to finish a few things today, no matter what it takes to do so. **

**And I think I am pulling off an all nighter tonight. We leave at 1 am in the morning, so maybe, just maybe, I will get to get all this stuff down. So bear with me here if some of these stuff suck, okay? I am on the brink of exhaustion right now; I have a lot of shit on my mind, so I would appreciate if no one pounds down on me with insults. Not like I get insults, but it would be nice not to start them now ;)**

**Drawing away from the sudden outburst of tiresome, shoutouts to some awesome reviewers!**

**funkybananas47- Thank you! I hope it was adorable, because I am sure reliving childhood would be a blast, am I right? Jokes! Anyway, thanks for your review, and I am glad you enjoyed it ;)**

**123456789vampire- Yeah, I do realize you say that a lot! But it is okay! I like when you say that! Jokes! And that was really ****philosophical; time travel without leaving the present. Good point; I want that on a shirt! Jokes! Thanks for your review as always!**

**MBAV fan66- Yeah, probably. Should've explained that a bit more. Jokes! And yeah, kids are on my mind. Probably because I am around kids pretty often, because I went to a little kids birthday party last weekend for my cousin. It was fun, actually. Jokes! Thanks for your review, fanfic buddy! **

**LoveShipper- It was thoughtful of them, no? It would've been so much better if Benny wasn't knocked unconscious, you know what I'm saying? Jokes! Thanks for your review!**

**And with that, have fun reading this TOBN original, drop a review, and...**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S- This is going to be a little different, and all in all, a little confusing, but I promise you that it will go better as it goes, okay? Okay. :)**

**[]= Ethan**

****= Jesse**

* * *

_**L Is For Lust/Love**_

_**Character: Jesse and Ethan [you'll see]**_

_**Quote: "Love talks and talks. Lust is brief and to the point" Mason Cooley **_

* * *

**Lust**

There was no doubt about it: I want Sarah.

[Notice how he didn't say 'love']

I know who Sarah Fox is: She was a beautiful creature. She a twisted, hot, sexy creature alright, and I love her nevertheless who she was and what she learned about vampires in any way.

But the problem was, she was sometimes pretty stubborn, a girl who was undead and thirsty for the taste of human blood, but rejects it like it was a rotten sandwich that was placed on a dirty plate.

In other words, I know that Sarah had weaknesses, and she had her weak points, and yes, she could be pretty mean sometimes. But that never stopped me from _wanting _her. I want her more than anything.

[Now you know why he is the villain]

*Shut it, Morgan. I am doing the story here*

[No, the problem is, you are some sex whore, who is driven and hellbent on stealing someone's virginity without even loving them first. I am serious here, Jesse, you are a soulless creature, and this whole chapter is just making me sick to the bones. Why couldn't we just do 'love' for this one?]

*I want to see you make a deeper meaning than 'lust'. By all honesty, you can't have one without the other.*

[Fine. I'll show you]

* * *

**Love**

So after that horrendous part about how lust is somehow a good thing, I am going to tell you what is really more important and more vital than some "lust", something with more meaning to it, and something that can actually mean something to someone:

LOVE.

As you may know, Lust is a sin. A rather deadly one as well. Love is more of a virtue, and something that has real emotion, and you can't have that without respect and value, which makes love so valuable.

*Blah blah blah, Morgan, you made your point very cheesy and clear; love rocks. But have you considered that if you love someone, you probably want them too?*

[Jesse, this argument is pointless.]

*No Morgan, listen*

* * *

**Lust**

By all honesty, lust doesn't have to be such a bad thing. In fact, I am sure that it can be viewed as a rather good thing.

What if you _lusted _for success, and is driven by motivation?

[Oh come on, Jesse. We are talking about Sarah here. How does that have to do with anything? Admit it; you can't have lust in a relationship before it turns into love itself. Your points are useless-]

Aha! That is just that.

Lust is basically love, Mr. Morgan. What I have for Sarah, I want her. I want her so bad. But some may think that lust is the want for sexual desire. You know what I say to all those who think that; there are more sides to the story.

If you think about it, love is basically just lust in full blossom.

When you love someone, you _want _them. And for me, I _want _Sarah, so she can have a better life than she has now. I am certain I could give her a great life Morgan. And you need lust to be driven to get here. I mean, if you love someone, how would you get there? You can only get to the person if you really want them.

If you lust for them.

[A valid point, Black, but I have a lot more oppositions to everything you had said.]

* * *

**Love**

Even if lust is something that has different meaning, love is something that can last so much longer.

I mean, take it as this; having a crush is basically lusting for someone. And where do crushes go to if you don't actually love someone for who they are in the inside? It doesn't get anywhere.

*Dude, you have a _crush _on Sarah. What is your point*

[Wait Jesse. I have more]

*This is exhausting. This was supposed to be my chapter*

[Exhausting? Take this as a practice for debate team, because you sucked when you were in high school]

*Get to your point*

If you really love someone, it no longer is a crush or some lust anymore. It means that something is way more than just wanting someone for yourself. It means you will treat this person as if it were really you.

Love is something that you can keep and have only once, and forever.

Lust is driven by madness, and is basically poison for someone's true love.

[I can see why you chose Lust, Mr. Black. You are quite the villain, and poisonous of heart.]

*Ouch. Why would Sarah want that?*

[She doesn't want me. She loves me. And I love her.]

I love Sarah to my death.

* * *

**Lust**

I want Sarah to my undead life.

And I with that, I am done.

-Drops mic like pro-

* * *

[Sigh.]

* * *

**A/N- So who do you think won? Can you have lust without love? Vice versa? Is love overpowering, or does Jesse have a point?**

**This was pretty scattered, and for that I ****apologized. But I have a few other things on my mind, so yeah. **

**But thanks for dealing with this, and I hope you drop a review!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	13. M Is For Make Believe

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of A-Z For MBAV!**

**DON'T HATE ME. I am sorry for not updating this for so long [this story made the dreaded second page of MBAV's fanfiction page, meaning it hasn't been updated for a LONG time. And by long time, I mean a month or so. Almost]. **

**Originally, I had an idea for the letter M, but then I changed my mind last night after a lot of thinking. But I can assure you I have an idea for M now, and I am ready to update a bunch of stories and get shit done! Whoo! **

**I also have been working on Starring MBAV 2 [On Chapter 4, release in September...?] and plot lines for Search For Happily Ever After. These things are taking FOREVER. I am sorry. But I am getting there!**

**I am sorry if this is short as well. I didn't know what to do for this one. I suck, I know :P But on the kind of better news, I am reopening the suggestions from you all. I will admit; I need ideas for the hardest letters: X and Z. I had ideas, but I don't know what to do. So guys! Ideas for X and Z are available! Cast your votes now! Jokes!**

**Shoutouts to... **

**the ghost of shadows- He does, doesn't he? Well, I am glad the chapter let you think a bit, and thanks for the review ;)**

**GEM1588- I see you caught up to the chapters, no? I am glad you did. And as for your last review, I've got to say, those were very good insights I wished I added in that chapter. Seriously. You got me thinking as well. SEQUEL TIME! Jokes! Anyway, thanks for the review(s)! :)**

**MBAV fan66- Awww! Thanks for all those compliments my friend. You're making me blush *grins shyly* And I got you thinking, eh? The chapter really took its toll on everyone. Yay! Jokes! Thanks for the review!**

**LoveShipper- So you are on Team Love! So am I, in a way, but everyone has a point. Ugh! I am so confused! Jokes! Thanks for your review ;)**

**123456789vampire- Thanks for actually realizing the whole humour part of the chapter! The two boys brawling it out! Classic! Jokes! Thanks for your review as always!**

**I am gonna get on with this! Drop a review please!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**M Is For Make Believe**_

_**Character: Ethan**_

_**Quote: "It's all make believe, isn't it?" ~**_**_Marilyn Monroe _**

* * *

It's all just make believe, isn't it?

You know, the wizards, the spells, the vampires that suck your blood, looking into the future, and the supernatural forces of good and evil? That is all fake, is it not? There can be NO WAY that those stuff are real. By all honesty, they should be some lame Dusk fantasies.

But if you asked Ethan Morgan, he would tell you otherwise.

You see, Ethan was made out of so much logic, it will hurt your brain. Ethan was practically the master of logic, and believed that everything had a scientific reason that could be explained in any logical way possible.

But when it comes to his home and his friends and what happens in Whitechapel, Ethan would probably have nothing to say.

Yup. Ethan Morgan would be speechless.

There were no words

[...]

Nevertheless, Ethan had once thought all this was make believe.

It was all just fiction.

What were the odds of running into blood thirsty vampires, or howling werewolves? Very slim, if you ask me.

But Ethan, however, thought differently now.

Ethan once thought everything related to supernatural was just make believe. Nothing like that could happen like that. Everything was make believe when it came to supernatural. Ethan just didn't believe it at all.

However, when Ethan was introduced into a world of abnormal and absurdity, he just didn't know what to think.

Everything that he ever believed in, or rather _didn't _believe in was unfolding beneath his very eyes.

It had turned out his _best friend _was a so called 'spellmaster', and he had three vampire friends. Like, Dusk vampire. _Vampire_! What are the odds? And even "better"; his sister was a spellmaster who still didn't know how to work magic [well, neither was his best friend, but that was a story for another time]. On top of all that "awesomeness", he was a Seer that could see into the future, but for some reason, cannot teleport. HOW?

Nevertheless,Ethan didn't know _what _to believe in anymore. He once never believed in magic and fangs, but now he was fighting them. He was fighting against the forces of evil nature that were hellbent on destroying Whitechapel.

And is it not just make believe?

Even if Ethan saw what was happening, he didn't know if he was just in a very long, _long _dream. Yeah, even fighting alongside his best friends against the supernatural madness did not convince Ethan did he was not crazy and supernatural didn't exist.

If it was just make believe, and if it was all fake, damn! Was this a long dream or what?

But Ethan was starting to slowly believe.

He started to believe that everything was happening. It was happening, and Ethan couldn't do anything about it anymore. He had to step up as a hero of his town, fighting against baddies with crazy powers.

And damn, did it feel good to think so.

Ethan wished that he could just confirm that everything was true and he had to believe.

But he always thought 'what if it was just make believe?'

He could be in some sequence when he should be living life normally.

Thing is, he can't.

So what does Ethan think now? What does Ethan think about what these "make believe" creatures are? This is what he thinks:

The world doesn't know these things are even out there. They all think that life is a thing where everything is normal. But what they don't know is that there is a shadow engulfing the world, and that shadow is called the supernatural. The unexplained.

The world, in Ethan's point of view, had so many beliefs, and the supernatural was not one of them. Why would the world believe in magic? Why would it believe a single immortal creature could kill a person in one bite? Why would it believe that the head cheerleader was a crazy witch? Why would they believe that something out of a comic book, out of a fairytale, something _make believe_, was real?

Ethan asks a better question;

Why the hell not?

* * *

**A/N- Short and sweet. But I think that covers it, no?**

**Next Monday [I hope] will be N for...NORMAL! Yeah, this one is gonna be fun, right?**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! Drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	14. N Is For Normal

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of A-Z For MBAV.**

**I HAVE NOT BEEN UPDATING, AND I AM SORRY FOR THAT. **

**I wish I could reach Magicath's level of awesomeness; writing every night despite being in college, and she writes frickin' 10 000 words! (Read Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell; I am doing a crossover soon, and I just got my own copy of that book. I AM IN LOVE). Yeah, I have been reading that book, and playing my Wii, that I just got back from my grandma, and I am wasting my time on Animal Crossing and Wii Sports. **

**But I am dedicating this whole day to writing fanfiction, whether I like it or not. I AM DETERMINED!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**LoveShipper- Whitechapel is a very interesting place; I agree. Nevertheless, if a worm hole just happened to pop up and I could just travel to Whitechapel, I'd do it in a second. Jokes! Thanks for the review; you have a really good insight on things ;)**

**MBAV fan66- Nerds are cool! I mean, look where Rory, Ethan and Benny (especially Benny *dreamy sigh*) are now! They are...unseen or unknown heroes. I would love to be friends with them! I like 'Zoo'! I actually had a really good idea for It's Kind Of A Funny Story for Zoo, but know I have a really good way to end the story, thanks to you! I AM EXCITED! Thanks fanfic buddy, for the suggestions, and the review!**

**And with that, we are to the letter 'N'! And that is for the one thing Team V isn't; normal!**

**Drop a review, and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**N Is For Normal**_

_**Characters: Ethan and Benny**_

_**Quote: "Normal is an illusion. What is normal for a spider is chaos to a fly" ~Morticia Addams (I thought of the premise just thinking about this quote. I love it so much, and it is a completely wonderful quote. Thank you Morticia!)**_

* * *

What is normal to Team V is chaos to you.

Most definitely.

...Allow me to demonstrate

X~*~X

Ethan, Sarah, Benny, Erica and Rory all happened to be at the school assembly, and they all met up in one place to listen together. Rory scooted a bit closer to Erica, who automatically pushed him away in annoyance, rolling her eyes. Rory pouted a bit, but perked back up as he leaned in towards Benny's ear.

"Hey! Can you hear me?" He whispered loudly, making Benny wince. "I can hear you Rory." Rory grinned cluelessly as he leaned back a bit.

"What do you think the assembly is about?" He asked, making Benny shrug nonchalantly. Ethan decided to step in this one.

"We all don't know. I kind of hope this isn't about the piano that was smashed in the music room because of that specter we saw." He said with a slight groan. Sarah heard this and joined in the conversation.

"You better hope not," Sarah said rather sternly. "I don't even know why that thing was around here anyway." She added, thinking aloud as Benny ducked a bit, blushing meekly. Erica saw this and rubbed her forehead stressfully.

"I honestly should've saw that coming. Completely normal." Erica said with a huff, checking her nails as Benny weakly smiled.

"I was trying to recreate the Ghostbusters in some way?" He tried his best at convincing his friends, but everyone just groaned in sync (except for Rory, who bobbed his head excitingly, saying that it was "completely awesome")

X~*~X

You see what I mean?

Team V. Their name was interesting. They are called that not only because that they have five people (Roman numerals people!), but because they had vampires on their team as well. It was kind of a double meaning.

Because to them, vampires were completely normal.

...I guess you know what I meant in the start now, huh?

Nevertheless, Team V handled a bunch of supernatural stuff in their high school years, and decided they might as well dedicate their lives to it. Because there was not really any way in stopping the chaos that was erupting in their hometown.

No one would ever know.

...no one _needs _to know anyway.

Because if they did, they would be dragged into the "normalcy" of the gang's life.

And I just don't know how _anyone _can handle that kind of pressure.

X~*~X

"Hello? Is this thing on?" Principle Higgins said, tapping the microphone, sending a long pitched noise that startled every student, making Ethan wince; he hated how Principle Higgins was a complete _moron._

He also envied how he was so..._normal._

"Um, hello." He said flatly, making Benny groan.

"This is what we are gonna sit through. I wanna sleep." He complained, making Erica stifle her laughs.

"Funny." She said. "I was thinking the same thing." She said with a smirk. Benny tried his hand at the pickup line.

"I must be a mind reader, or we are just thinking the same thing. Maybe...a date, I sense?" He said, pressing his fingers on the side of his head, trying to read Erica's mind. Erica snorted at the spellmaster's action.

"Unless you are thinking of your head being bashed into that wall over there, I don't think you are a mindreader." Benny weakly smiled as he leered back to somewhat of a safety.

"Heh." He said weakly. Sarah sighed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was a mindreader." Sarah muttered to Ethan, who nodded.

"Yeah. By all means, the most surprising thing he could be is normal." Ethan said, pretty loudly actually. So loud that Benny could hear, making him tilt his head in confusion.

"What does that mean?" He said, kind of insulted. Ethan's eyes widened.

"I don't mean like that." He said quickly, making Benny nod in satisfaction.

"Then tell me, Mr. Morgan, what did you mean?" Benny asked, crossing his hands as everyone looked at the Seer, who was feeling oddly pressured. Principle Higgins' voice looming above them. He tried his best to keep his voice down as he started to explain his statement.

"I am just saying everyone here is completely normal, and I constantly have to give myself a reality check that I am not normal whatsoever. What I was saying is that I would be surprised if Benny was normal, supernatural wise, because none of us can ever be normal again." He whispered, making Rory slump his shoulders a bit.

"Seriously depressing, dude. Principle Higgins can't even say anything as deep as you just went." Rory said, making Erica snicker. Sarah frowned.

"Surprisingly, Rory's right." Rory's eyes widened. "What does that mean?" Rory nearly shouted, catching the eye of Principle Higgins.

"You! Blonde boy! Shush up!" The principle demanded, his voice booming throughout the gymnasium. People around the blonde vampire snicker, as he meekly ducked behind Erica, who pushed him away quickly.

"What were you saying, Sarah?" Rory asked weakly, smiling at his friends. Sarah faced Ethan as she frowned slightly.

"Ethan, you went really deep there. I don't know if you are trying to make us feel bad, or get us to turn you, or whatever. But you cut pretty deep there. Is there something wrong?" Benny nodded as Ethan meekly blushed, feeling rather embarrassed.

"Did I? Sorry." He said with a blush, avoiding the question altogether. Erica wanted to flash his fangs at him, but she was in public, so she just punched him lightly.

"Seriously, dork." She sneered. "Answer the damn question." She hissed quietly. Ethan put his hands up rather defensively, crossing his legs and adjusting himself to be comfortable. All eyes were on the brown haired boy as he sighed, avoiding his glance.

"I just...I am kind of having some sort of existential crisis. Why do I exist? We are all gonna die anyway. Unless of course, we don't, and just stay here, lurking in the shadows and not being known at all. I..." He paused, tears starting to prick at his eyes as he realized how deep the conversation was really to him.

"I just want to be normal!" He practically yelled, interrupting Principle Higgins' speech about kittens (one which Rory was strangely intrigued in), and when he felt eyes on him, he ran out, eyes stinging from all the tears.

Benny frowned as Sarah stood up to go after him, but he stopped her quietly.

"I'll do it." He whispered. "I don't think he will be able to open up to you...y'know...because he kinda likes you." He said awkwardly, making Sarah [kind of] understand as Benny took off to find his best friend.

...

Ethan was near the stump of the possessed tree, his eyes a bit red and his cheeks sticky. He was curled up in a small ball, cradling himself softly as he tried to think of something other than the idea of being normal.

He hated being part of the supernatural chaos no one but him and his friends could handle. It hurt him a lot that he couldn't be like other people; not stressing about when some evil vampire psycho comes back and only focused on studies. His grades were even dropping with the sudden spike of supernatural happenings, and his parents were considering summer school, which he didn't want.

"Hey, E." A voice said.

Ethan looked up and saw, in the slow raindrops that were falling around them, Benny. His eyes held some sort of pity and sympathy, and Ethan started to bawl. He hated doing that in front of his friends, especially Benny.

"You caused quite the scene there, E." He said, chuckling a bit as Ethan weakly smiled. Benny sat down on the muggy grass, his back scratching against the bark. He sighed as he looked ahead of him, towards the school, away from Ethan's glance.

"This was the tree I thought wasn't possessed." He smiled a bit to himself. "I thought it was completely normal. I thought it would be okay to carve my name into there, like everyone else. Like it was every other tree." He laughed a bit.

"It almost killed us." He said at last, throwing it out there as Ethan laughed, wiping his tears with the back of his hand (which honestly didn't make a difference, since the rain was starting to come down quickly now.) Ethan sighed.

"I'm sorry for storming up like that. I kind of got melodramatic in there." He said, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly. Benny looked at his friend and rubbed his shoulder, smiling a bit.

"Hey," Benny said to the crying boy. "It's okay. We all have our moments. Remember when my dog died when I was six? I ran so far, I almost got runned over" He said with a sad smile. Ethan frowned.

"I didn't know you had a dog." Ethan said.

"Exactly. It was too soon for good ol' Buddy." He said, saying the kind of depressing punch line, making Ethan laugh a bit. Benny then turned a bit more serious, his hair soaking as the bark on the tree started to soften with the amount of rain.

"We all want to be normal. Some of us can't, though." He explained, making Ethan look at him in a curious state. Benny was not the best at advice, but he tried his best.

"I'm not good at this cheesy shit," He started, making Ethan smile. "You aren't!" He piped up, making Benny roll his eyes.

"Anyway," He interrupted before Ethan could go farther. "I am just saying, that what we think is normal is different from other people's definition of normal." He said. Ethan perked up a bit.

"Oh yeah? How?" He challenged. Benny smiled a bit.

"I am just saying, we think that supernatural is normal. Other people think reality shows and homework is normal. We think relaxation is crazy; they think vampires and nerdy spellmasters are chaos." Benny said, making Ethan giggle a bit. Benny decided to wrap up.

"I guess what I am trying to say here is that as long as we think we are normal, we _are _normal in our own eyes. Everyone's 'normal' is something different, Ethan. The murderer down the road thinks murdering people is normal." He said, pointing to a wall where, hypothetically, the murderer would be. Ethan smiled as he nodded, the storm clouds clearing away as he rain stopped. The two nerds stood up, standing awkwardly together.

Benny was wringing himself when Ethan couldn't help himself but throw himself onto Benny, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Thanks, B." He said softly, his words muffled in Benny's shoulder. Benny felt himself blushing as he squeezed reassuringly.

"Should we go back to the assembly?" Ethan whispered, letting go a bit as the two stood a bit too closely for Benny's comfort. Benny leered back as he smiled.

"Naw." He said with a wink. "School's almost let out anyway. Let's go play Zombieland and imagine how normal _those _guys are." He said, making Ethan smile widened as he walked alongside his best friend, smiling as they walked home, all wet.

"I think you're pretty normal." Benny said after a few minutes of walking. Ethan smiled a bit as he squeezed his hand.

"No." Ethan said with a proud smile. "No I'm not."

X~*~X

What is normal to Team V is chaos to you.

Most definitely.

But would they honestly have it any other way?

* * *

**A/N- I liked writing this one! A bit fluffy friendship Bethan for you guys too [I have been feeling it today :P)**

**So drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	15. O Is For Ocean

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of A-Z For MBAV!**

**See? Another update within a week! Yay! I am on a roll, aren't I? Jokes! Nevertheless, here we are! More than half of the alphabet down, and I think I might be able to finish this story by the time the year ends! Yay for accomplishing things, am I right?**

**So this one comes from 123456789vampire, who suggested 'O is for Ocean', and I have a little something I thought of overnight. Yup! The best ideas come from your brain while you are dreaming, so I mean, my nights are also filled with fanfiction too. Not like I am complaining; have of my Friends Series plots come from when I am sleeping and dreaming of the one and only Benny Weir!**

**But this is not about me, it's about you guys! Lemme get on to some shoutouts!**

**LoveShipper- Normal is appropriate, especially for Team V, huh? I am pretty smart *pats myself on the back* Jokes! Anyway, thanks for your insightful review, as always, and keep on keeping on, my friend! Jokes!**

**MBAV fan66- Oh my gizzle! You're right! I never noticed that! ...Yay! Lol! Half way done the story, and I still need to plan a few things. But you know what? That's just the whole thing for being an author, am I right? Jokes! But you are right; normal has no definition. It's all up to you! Jokes! Anyway, thanks for your review, fanfic buddy!**

**And with that, drop a review, and enjoy this one shot! It's a bit of a tear jerker, so grab the tissues and ice cream *prepares the ice cream and tissue boxes and places a sign saying "Five dollars each!"* Jokes! This also might be a Bethan and yet another TOBN cliche...so walk away, you haters. Walk away while you still can :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**O Is For Ocean**_

_**Characters: Ethan &amp; Benny**_

_**Quote: "You don't drown by falling in the water; you drown by staying there" ~Edwin Louis Cole **_

* * *

**Drown**  
droun  
_verb  
_gerund or present participle: **drowning**

1\. Die through submersion in and inhalation of water.  
_"She drowned in the pond"  
_Synonyms: suffocate in water, inhale water, go to a watery grave  
_"He nearly drowned"_

2\. Deliberately kill (a person or animal) by submerging in water.  
_"He killed his wife then drowned himself in a fit of despair  
_

3\. Submerge or flood (an area).  
_"When the ice melted, the valleys were drowned"  
_Synonyms: flood, submerge, immerse, inundate, deluge, swamp, engulf  
_"The valleys were drowned"_

_..._

Where can you drown?

A deep pool. A really deep pond. A rushing river.

Where can you drown?

In your sorrows. In your deepest regrets. In your sadness.

Where can you drown?

In someone else's love for you, drowning in happiness as they pull you in.

Where can you drown?

An ocean.

An ocean of it all.

* * *

Ethan and Benny stood by the deck on their boat, floating in the ocean, smiling as Ethan let out a calm sigh.

"This is nice. A little break from the supernatural is all we needed, huh?" He asked his best friend, who smiled beside him.

"I agree. The ocean is beautiful tonight. Everything is shimmering, and everything is sparkly." Benny said with a smile, grinning as Ethan unconsciously placed his head on Benny's shoulder, smiling a bit as Ethan wrapped his tiny body around Benny's.

"This is the best anniversary ever." Ethan said happily, looking dreamily at Benny, who just smiled in return.

"Anything for my sweet, beautiful, Seer." Benny said with a grin, making Ethan blush madly.

"Stop it, you goofy spellmaster," He whispered softly, making Benny laugh as he placed a kiss on his forehead.

"This cruise is absolutely beautiful though; how'd you ever get it?" Ethan asked, tilting his head up to stare into Benny's hypnotizing, emerald eyes. The taller teen smiled.

"Just a few connections, thanks to my grandma." He said with a shrug. Ethan smiled as they leaned in for a kiss...

Suddenly, their ears were filled with the sound of sirens. Ethan and Benny jumped back, and Benny looked around frantically.

"What the hell is happening?!" He yelled, frowning as he held on to Ethan's hand before anything else could happen to him. Ethan held Benny close as he heard the panicked yells of others, hearing running footsteps scatter the wooden dock. The captain's voice echoed through a speaker.

"This is not a drill, the boat has crashed. Please remain calm and get to the main deck, where we will get as many lifeboats as needed-"

The captain's voice was stifled with static, then just zoned out completely. People were rushing in a mad dash to the main deck, and started to get all the stuff needed for the life raft and just in case they went under. The staff provided life jackets for just about everyone.

"Benny!" Ethan yelled, water rushing over them in a drizzle. Benny held onto Ethan's hand tightly.

"Ethan! Don't let go! I am gonna get you out of here, okay, E?" He asked, using the nickname he used for all these years. Ethan had tears on his already wet face as he nodded, letting himself be dragged by Benny across the deck, water slowly flooding in.

A huge crash was heard, and Ethan realized they must've crashed into something. He swore, if it was an iceberg...

"Ethan! Come on! This side of the deck is on fire; we need to make it to the main deck and get you on those life boats!" He yelled above the crashing waves that extinguished the fire, but was quickly flooding towards the two.

"Hurry!" Benny's voice kept Ethan going as they finally reached the main deck.

But to their shock, they discovered that only one lifeboat was still in view amongst the crashing waves, and all the lifejackets were washed away. Ethan burst to tears.

"What are we going to do?" He wailed. Benny held him close as he felt themselves tipping. The boat was sinking.

In the corner of Benny's eye, he saw a single, red life jacket, that floated lazily on the water. Benny held his breath and swam towards it, grabbing it quickly and bringing it back to Ethan. Ethan saw what he was doing, and he shook his head in panic.

"Benny, no. Use it, or find another one. I know what you are doing, and you aren't gonna do it!" He screamed beyond the waves. Benny took a breath, a breath that he mostly savoured, since it could very well be his last one, and he looked at Ethan as he buckled the last part of his life jacket, tears in his eyes.

"You have to go. Now." He said, selflessly pushing Ethan off the boat with his life jacket, successfully seeing Ethan on the life boat with all the other people.

"BENNY!" He heard his boyfriend shriek, as water engulfed the emerald eyed spellmaster.

Benny let himself under the water, desperately trying to keep himself alive, holding his breath. No spells came to mind as he did this.

Suddenly, he saw a red life jacket splash into the water, bubbles surrounding it as soon as it made contact with the cold water.

His eyes widened; it was so far, but so in reach. Could...could he...make...make it?

The world blurred from his eyes, as he tiredly swam towards it, his breath desperate to get out. He looked up, and saw a neverending amount of water; there was no way he could swim up, even if he tried.

He had to get to that life jacket.

He kept swimming...and swimming...

He couldn't make it.

Benny felt himself sink lower and lower into the cold, cold, ocean as he used all his energy to swim a bit closer.

He was a bit closer now...if he just reached a bit further...

Benny grabbed the red life jacket and slipped it on weakly, being able to wearily buckle himself in.

He closed his eyes, as he tucked himself in, trying to make himself lighter. He felt himself float up slowly.

The last thing he saw was blue.

A neverending rainbow of blue.

* * *

_Ethan was like the ocean._

_He was calm at times, and he was thunderous at times. _

_He crashed onto Benny like waves on the sand. He was cool and relaxing, and it made Benny feel so good and wonderful. _

_Ethan was like the ocean. _

_He wasn't just one shade of color, not only just one shade of blue. He was a light blue, when the ocean sparkles and when the ocean is happy and calm. He was a dark blue, when he was angry at someone for hurting anyone he loved. He was a soft blue, when he just wanted to be loved, and he was a harsher blue when he was determined to bring someone to the shore with his waves._

_The ocean was Ethan._

_Ethan had everyone and everything living in him. Not literally, of course, but figuratively speaking. (Benny really felt as if he didn't have to explain that; he explained himself good enough, right?)_

_Ethan had heart and soul living inside of him. His hair was the soft as seaweed, his skin was like the soft sand at the bottom of the ocean. He had love inside of him like fish in the sea, and so many to catch. Ethan was filled with so much life, like an ocean and all the things living in it._

_There was many fish in the sea. _

_There was much love in Ethan. _

_He was so many things. _

_He basically makes up the world, to Benny._

_Ethan was like the ocean, engulfing Benny into another world, a world beyond his reach. A world he wished to explore. _

_But like the ocean, Ethan was something to be protected. _

_He had so much living inside him; he had heart and soul, happiness and life. _

_But when things harmed him, polluting his innocence, Benny knew the world would lose something that it couldn't afford to lose. _

_People throw so much in the ocean, things that the ocean doesn't deserve. _

_People throw so much at Ethan, things he doesn't deserve._

_Ethan never did anything wrong to anyone; why should the world let him wither and die? _

_Ethan was something so vital to Benny. Ethan was something he couldn't afford to lose, no matter what were the consequences. The world needed people like Ethan, and Benny very well knew that. Ethan was the best thing that ever happened to him._

_No matter what the consequences were, Benny needed to protect Ethan. He needed to give the world what they deserved; a guy like Ethan. A beautiful, wonderful guy like Ethan. _

_'Cause you see, Ethan was a gift..._

_...and we can't live without water, right?_

* * *

"BENNY!" Ethan shrieked, watching as the water engulfed his boyfriend into the ocean. The person in charge of the lifeboat pulled him back a bit.

"Sir, no one survived that. Why didn't he grab a life jacket?" The person asked, catching everyone's attention. Salty tears stained Ethan's eyes as he pulled off his life jacket and threw it into the ocean.

"Because!" He screamed, frightening a few as Ethan was shivering amongst the cool mist. The person tried to stop him, but Ethan's life jacket dove deep in the ocean. He looked at all the people, misty eyed.

"He...he gave me that life jacket. The last one that he could find. And now," He sobbed. "He's gone!"

People huddled around him, shivering and giving the body heat to the young Seer. He broke into gut wrenching sobs as he cried.

"Hey!" One girl yelled. "What the hell is that?"

Ethan slowly turned around to see a waft of brown hair, bobbing up and down. Ethan recognized that soggy waft of hair anywhere.

"BENNY!" He shrieked his name once more, taking no hesitation as he dove into the water. People shrieked for him to come back, but Ethan knew what he was doing, waves pushing against him. He was certainly glad he took those swimming lessons in the third grade...

He took a breath as he quickly got a hold of Benny's drifting arm, using all his strength to pull him with him. He dragged him all the way to the lifeboat, pulling him on first as he let himself go down for a minute, but pulled himself weakly back up to the surface.

He let a towel wrap himself from one of the people on the boat as everyone cleared way for Benny's unconscious body.

Ethan cleared way as he automatically did mouth to mouth with Benny, pressing his lips against Beny's damp lips. He blew air into his mouth, and pushed his chest firmly. He repeated this until he saw Benny intake a huge amount of breath, breathing slowly. Ethan had tears in his eyes as people clapped, watching as the boy breathed once more.

Helicopters buzzed in the air as Ethan saw Benny's eyes flutter a bit, watching as his boyfriend coughed and wheezed.

"E..." He coughed some more, spitting out a bit of water. Ethan cried as he pressed his head against Benny's wet chest.

"Shh," He whispered softly, rubbing his head a bit. "I know." He whispered, as Benny's eyes closed again, his breathing a bit more steady now as Ethan watched Benny wearily being pulled into the helicopter with the help of some staff. He smiled as he followed.

They were saved.

* * *

_Like the ocean, Ethan always brought things back. _

_Benny should know. _

_Ethan was his ocean._

_And the ocean was Ethan._

_'Cause you see, Ethan was a gift..._

_...and you can't live without water, right?_

* * *

**A/N- Probably the most irrelevant one shot to the title ever, but I actually really liked this one. If you like this one, review! It's be great :)**

**Anyway, drop a review, and thanks for reading!  
**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	16. P Is For Patience

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter for A-Z For MBAV!**

**Sorry it's been, like, a month. I don't actually have an excuse for that, so all I can tell you is that I am really sorry, and that I have a plate of imaginary cookies in my hand to redeem myself, so now throwing tomatoes, or else your cookies are ruined. *crosses arms bravely* Jokes!**

**This chapter is something I kinda had trouble writing, but I eventually got something planned that I really think is on the poetic side. It serves justice for the subject, don't ya think? Could probably have a good conversation in the reviews section ;)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV fan66- Sounds like an interesting dream, fanfic buddy. AND I CAN IMAGINE THAT! Oh god, Jesse as a nerd? SO FUNNY! Jokes! Someone should make a fic comparing Ethan to the sky! He is as calm as the clouds, but can be thunderous as a storm...*rambles on, and thanks you for your review, fanfic buddy :)***

**the ghost of the shadows- Thank you! I try my best :) Poetic is what I do *whispers* Not really...Jokes! Anyway, thanks for the review. Seriously. TOBN loves you! *hugs you tightly, and gives you cookies* Jokes! I am ranting again, so yeah. Thanks :)**

**LoveShipper- Yeah! Thank goodness! I would DIE if anything happened to my two favorite boys, y'know? I would just collapse. Anyways, thanks for the review, my friend, and I hope you like this chapter as well :)**

**And with that, I ask you to drop a review, and have a fang-tastic day!**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S- We're getting a puppy! Do you guys have any doggy names for boy dogs? I mean, if it was a girl, we'd name it Besky (ha ha, do you get it?), but we got a puppy boy, so suggest some names please :)**

* * *

_**P Is For Patience **_

**_Character: Sarah_**

**_Quote: "Things worth having are things worth waiting for" ~Unknown_**

* * *

Patience is an eight letter word that Sarah didn't quite understand.

Yes, she knew what patience actually meant. Of course she knew what patience means. She had it all her life, practically.

Patience was waiting for something while not rushing it. Having tolerance for something that you are waiting for. Not getting upset when something isn't coming at you when you want it to. Patience is just waiting calmly; no complaining, no asking for when it'll come.

Sarah - despite what others might tell you - actually had a lot of patience.

She could prove it, right now.

First if all, she has been waiting very patiently for the day that Ethan would grow some guts and ask her on a date _properly. _

(And in her opinion, the whole 'Lucifractor diabolical' didn't count, okay?)

I mean, didn't he know that she was into him? She loved almost everything about the boy!

His cute hair, his big, brown eyes, his dorky personality, the fact that he knows almost every Marvel characters' backstories, his graphic tees, his friendly vibe, and god don't even get her started on how he is so clever and smart...

But all daydreams aside, Sarah just wished that Ethan would toughen up and ask her.

It wasn't like she was scary or anything!

(Right?)

But however much she wanted it, she waited.

Very.

Patiently.

How about being patient with Erica? Now that was definitely something worth explaining.

Erica was a...wild one. Honestly, Sarah didn't even know how they clicked. Yeah, they say "opposites attract", but this was really different. They were almost polar opposites. Perhaps that's how their friendship worked. Perhaps it made it better in a way.

Erica was wild and rambunctious, always taking the risks and smirking in that way every boy dies for. Of course, Sarah liked to think that she was pretty good when it came to boys, but not half as good as Erica was.

And Erica was that kind of girl that will get you to do things. Like suck people dry. Or party and get drunk. And Sarah had to tolerate with the fact that Erica dragged her absolutely everywhere, and wouldn't stop bugging Sarah until she got her away.

She - Sarah's opinion, here - was the devil on your shoulder that just wasn't gonna go away unless you listen.

And Sarah had to be patient about that.

Of course, she was her best friend, so naturally she'd be tolerant with anything.

But of course, like every friendship, you had to be a little patient with your best friend.

With Erica? You just have to keep waiting for the day that you'd get to choose where to go for dinner.

(Preferably _not _a blood buffet, thank you very much?)

And that's what Sarah did.

She waited.

Again.

Very patiently.

And of course, she had to be patient with her best friends.

Benny and Rory were certainly..._something_.

They were even wilder, but in a different way.

They had a mind of their own. Sarah had to be patient with how Benny worked his magic, and how he learned. Yeah, he wasn't learning as fast as the average teen spellmaster, but let's be honest; how many teen spellmasters are there in this world?

(With Sarah's luck? Probably a lot)

So when Benny accidently turns Sarah's hair purple, she just has to be patient about it. Calm. Serene. _Patient._

(And trust me, it's even harder when Rory takes pictures and the photo gets over 50 likes on Instagram)

Rory was a different book. He had to teach Sarah a lot of things about vampire skills, but he had a different way of teaching.

In a way, Sarah had to be patient with Rory.

Sarah also had to be patient for one thing. One thing that plagued her.

She had to be patient about a certain "reversal cure"

Yes, she knew it probably is highly impossible, but it can happen, right? You honestly never know! The cure was something she had been waiting for...well, for God know's how long.

Sadly, she had to be patient about that too.

Patient for when Ethan would have enough information.

Patient for when Benny would cast the proper spells and make the proper potion.

Patient for Erica and Rory to let her, since they obviously were enjoying their vampireness.

But until the day that Sarah would get the cure to free her from the curse that haunted her, she would just wait.

She'd wait.

And wait.

And wait,

And wait.

Of course, she'd wait.

Very patiently.

* * *

**A/N- This was short for an update that I have been waiting so much for, but hey! My TV has a month-long preview for Disney Channel, and I am watching a cartoon Guardians of The Galaxy, and it is really funny and corny AND DISTRACTING. Jokes!**

**Nonetheless, I hope you liked it! Drop a review, and I will see you next Monday!**

**In Fangs, We Trust (I'm gonna change the end line soon...?)**


	17. Q Is For Quiet

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new way to kick off this dull and boring Monday! YAY!**

**Well, here we go. The letter 'Q', which is one of the hardest letters in the alphabet, in my opinion. It's hard to find a word for this letter. I mean, aside from 'X' this is the one letter I couldn't quite figure out. **

**Of course, it didn't last long, because 123456789vampire gave me this idea! And it is Quiet!**

**She/He had requested something about how Rory is all vampire on everyone and how he keeps quiet. I decided to add even more, about how he stays quiet about a few things people don't know about. Are you intrigued? I am!**

**I don't know how this is going to work out, but I feel it'll be pretty scattered. I need some inspiration in my life. Perhaps I'll try and not waste my time on Tumblr, and just take a walk or something.**

**But let's be honest; what are the odds of that happening, am I right? Lol!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**LoveShipper- I don't think I could deal with that either. I mean, I have little patience for anything, unless I force myself not to freak out when things aren't on time. I need to fix that problem I have. Jokes! But thanks for your review!**

**the ghost of shadows- Lucky sounds like a great name! I mean, my sister suggested 'Aero' and 'Thor', and I am trying to get 'Besky' to sound feminine. It's not working :/ But we will figure something out! Thanks for your help, and your review :)**

**MBAV fan66- Patience is a virtue indeed, fanfic buddy! I like that :) I suck at keeping my patience; I can never do it. But I do hope one day I will be able to. Nonetheless, I am glad you liked the chapter, fanfic buddy, and get ready for this one!**

**So with that, let's figure this chapter out, shall we? **

**Drop a review, and start reading!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Q Is For Quiet**_

_**Character: Rory**_

_**Quote: "Quiet people have the loudest minds" ~Stephen Hawking **_

* * *

There were times when Rory wanted to be really loud for everyone to hear,  
But then there were times where Rory was a bit quiet.

Like when he listens carefully to the plan being placed, when he just stares cluelessly at everyone else, nodding as if he understood everything. No one bothered asking him in the end if he understood the plan, or had anything to add, because they figured Rory wouldn't really care.

And it wasn't like he did care; the plans were pretty much flawless anyway. And if Rory was a master of anything, it'd be when to stay quiet.

You wouldn't hear Rory speak when it came to intimate or raging moments - like when Benny and Ethan had their bro moments, or when they were all arguing about something. You would probably just hear silence from him.

I know it sounds a bit absurd, but it is actually true. You could ask anyone; Rory actually had a few quiet moments. Moments that happened at the right time.

How do you think Rory just pops out of placing at random moments? It's all because Rory stays a bit quiet.

Now, being quiet is actually not a bad thing. Rory had a lot of things to be quiet about.

Actually, one can come to mind on a specific day of the year. A day where Rory was completely silent, and people found it weird and a bit worrisome. Because if the blonde vampire stays quiet, it definitely means something is up.

And I am sure you are intrigued, so I guess I should probably tell that story, huh?

Well, here we go, then...

X~*~X

Rory silently walked to his locker, hands in his pockets as he tried his best not to cry in front of the midst of students. It was one of those days the poor blonde boy was dreading for the entire year, and every time he thought about _her, _he would want to start crying his eyes out in a corner.

So before he could say something stupid, he decided to stay quiet about the whole thing. After all, that is what _she _did, so it wouldn't really matter, right?

He was doing this for her. For her sake.

"Rory? What's up dude?" Rory turned around from the door of his locker and saw his two best friends, Benny and Ethan, walk towards them. Rory pasted a smile as he just nodded, and went on to taking out his textbooks. Ethan frowned.

"Does that mean 'okay' or something?" Rory shrugged, not really paying attention as he closed his locker and sped away before anyone could ask anything else.

Ethan and Benny looked in the direction that their blonde friend had sped off too, eyes wide and hair blown back. They exchanged looks, but shrugged as they took it as one of the vampire's weird moments, and walked to class.

...

As Rory silently ate lunch, Erica decided to bring up the dreaded question that Rory didn't quite want to hear at the moment.

"Why is Dork #3 quiet? He is usually bubbling up with some nerd speak I don't care about." Erica retorted, stabbing her fork into a rare-steak salad. Sarah shot her a sharp glare, and Rory just stayed quiet as he chewed silently on his sandwich. Benny nodded in concern.

"Yeah, Rory, you have been really out of character today. What's up?" He asked, a bit more concerned than Erica was. Rory grumbled.

"It's nothing." He mutter quietly, and Ethan just stopped it before it could get any worse.

But Erica wasn't going to let go of the conversation that fast, because once her curiosity was blown out, it was staying out.

"Are you sure? Because now I am thinking you are planning some world domination thing, and now - even if I shouldn't be - I am getting worried. You are usually never this quiet." He said. Rory snapped when he would usually flirt.

"Sometimes I can be quiet, alright?" He said angrily, and Erica just sat back, nodding with a mock look on her face as Sarah just frowned at her fellow vampire friend. Ethan exchanged a worried look with Sarah as Rory annoyingly chewed his sandwich.

"Dude, this is starting to freak me out now. Are you sure you are okay?" Ethan asked. Sarah nodded, placing an elbow on the table.

"Yeah. We are your friends, Rory. You can tell us anything." Erica snorted.

"Well, I'm not really your friend, so you don't have to say anything - "

"Shut up Erica." Ethan and Sarah said in unison, and that's what Erica did. Rory sighed.

"I don't know. I just...want to be quiet right now, okay?" He asked, a pleading look on his face as he looked at his friends. who looked very perplexed.

X~*~X

People can be quiet sometimes.

Rory would know.

Yeah, he could be loud and reckless, like he usually was, but it was true that sometimes the louder people have the deeper secrets. In all those cliched stories that Rory read, the loud character always has something to hurt about.

And this was one of them.

You see, the Keaner family used to have four members; a mother, a father, a sister, and a brother.

That's right - Rory had a sister.

But things weren't as it seems,  
And it made Rory regret a few things, after all these years.

X~*~X

"Alright, alright. Geez, nerd, we are just trying to be good friends." Erica said, chewing her salad. Rory's mood just stormed up even more as Benny nodded.

"We are. I mean, it'd be so nice if you just told us, but of course - " Tears were visibly streaming now, and Rory realized, the more you stay silent, the more things you are just bottling up. And now it was time for Rory to find out about the consequences.

"My sister died, today, alright?!" He yelled, and everyone fell silent.

The astonished silence was killing him; Rory just pounded the table - leaving a vampire-strengthened fist mark in the table - as tears continued to flow, rolling across his cheeks and down on the ground. He looked up, and sobbed.

"My sister died, and I just want to be quiet!" He wailed, and Sarah rubbed his shoulder. Erica frowned.

"I-I'm sorry - " She tried apologizing, but Rory shut her out.

"Just be quiet, Erica." He gritted out between clenched teeth. "I don't need your pity. I don't talk about her that much, anyway." Rory then started to spill a few things he didn't want to share at the moment.

"She was six, and she was a victim of child abuse from my father" Sarah covered her mouth, and Benny's eyes widened as Rory continued. "She ended up dying because my dad ended up throwing her outside the house. My sister couldn't take it anymore and she threw herself in front of a car, killing herself." Ethan gasped.

"Oh my god..." He murmured, and Rory just nodded quietly. Benny's usually loud voice went to a whisper.

"D-Did you guys know about it?" Rory cried a little more.

"No. That's what made it so worse. She always stayed quiet about the whole thing. It wasn't until my dad pleaded for our forgiveness did we know that he abused my sister. He's in jail now, serving his punishment for all he did for her." He said, and wiped the tears. Sarah winced.

"So you are staying quiet...because she did?" Rory nodded, looking down.

"Sometimes, you just have things to be quiet about."

As soon as the blonde vampire said that, everyone fell quiet as well, remembering what had happened with the untold story of Rory's sister. Rory frowned.

"Why are you guys quiet?" He whispered scratchily. Ethan smiled softly.

"You look like you need someone to be quiet with." He responded.

And they just fell silent, eating their lunches in a eerie and quiet moment that Rory so desperately needed.

X~*~X

Sometimes, there were things worth being quiet for.

Sometimes, people - even the happy and loud ones - just need to be quiet for a while.

Quiet to be able to recollect.

Quiet to be able to remember.

Of course, it was great that there were people that would stay quiet with you.

Those are the best types of friends.

The ones that'd be loud with you,  
And the ones that would just stay quiet when you need it most.

...

And man, was Rory glad he had friends like that today.

* * *

**A/N- This one was okay. Sorry it's short; I am going through a kind of phase in which I am starting to become a bit more lazy when it comes to writing. I need to fix that as soon as possible. I also need to fix my laptop as soon as possible. Jokes!**

**But I liked writing it; did you like reading it?**

**Well, it's time for me to be unproductive, read fanfiction, watch YouTube or Netflix, and scroll through Tumblr. Sounds like a fun thing to do :)**

**I updated my profile, so I guess you can check that out.**

**And hey! I got Instagram. I am not betting on doing much with that, other than just posting random MBAV stuff, and following a bunch of people I wouldn't be able to follow on my actual Instagram account because of the embarrassment. No one knows I write MBAV anyway, and I wanna keep it that way. Besides; isn't having a secret identity awesome? I think it is, anyway. **

**I should probably stop ranting now. But you know how I am :P**

**Anyway, drop a review, and in fangs, we trust, right? Jokes!**

_**Keep On Keeping On**_


	18. R Is For Romance

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with the letter 'R'! Jokes!**

**Actually, I am here with a new chapter of A-Z For MBAV, but I mean, you get both, so hey; happy birthday to you guys. Even if it isn't your birthday. Or if it is, happy birthday! I don't know why I am ranting now...ugh...**

**Anyway, yes. This is the eighteenth letter of the alphabet out of twenty six, and that means we are nearing our goal! I believe I have eight more letters to go - correct me if I am wrong - and I am honestly super excited to get this done by November if I can actually update this story every week. But hey! We are at a good pace, am I right?**

**So 'R' is for 'Romance', and I got the idea from the guest reviewer 'anonymous'! So thank you, if you are still reading, my friend. Much love to you for following my stories and reviewing every now and then! I appreciate you the support :)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**LoveShipper- I guess on behalf of Rory and his sister, that it's alright. I mean, I really wanted to touch on child abuse, since it's still happening in some places, and it breaks my heart. And I know how you feel; observing people quietly as well is great fun. Jokes! But thanks for your insightful review, as always :)**

**MBAV fan66- So I guess your computer personality is kind of like what you are thinking in your mind, huh? I got to say, I am kind of like my internet personality, but am waaay more secretive in real life. Jokes! But glad you liked the quote; courtesy goes to Google for its awesomeness. Jokes! And don't cry, fanfic buddy! Have some tissues *hands you a few boxes* I have some left over from all those sad songfics I read about trains and Benny being in a train accident and not saying anything *glares at you accusingly* Jokes! Thanks for your review as always, fanfic buddy :)**

**So with that, drop a review - there's actually a lot of them lately; this is a really popular story now. Whaaaat?! - and start reading already! C'mon! I got places to be!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**R Is For Romantic**_

_**Character: Ethan/Benny (Wow, second Bethan. We all who my OTP is.) aaand Erica :)**_

_**Quote: "I've never been in love...but I imagine it's similar to the feeling you get when your waiter is arriving with your food" ~Zach Galifianakis (He's on Twitter, which is where I found the quote, and it is my story :D)**_

* * *

Ethan walked down the halls confidently, bag slung over his shoulder. He smiled at Sarah, who nodded at him with a smile, and how Rory grinned, shooting him a thumbs up. Ethan never felt any more confident in himself in his life; he was ready for this. He finally was going to do this -

"So, dork - are you going to do it?"

Ethan turned around from his locker, face to face with none other than Erica Jones. He frowned, staring at Erica with confused eyes. Erica saw the bewildered look on the Seer's face as she rolled her eyes, holding her bag in front of her chest and pulling out a small bottle full of medicine. Ethan nodded, slowly remembering.

"Oh right. That. Right." Ethan said, each sentence quite choppy, grabbing the pill bottle as he slipped it in his bag. Erica looked at Ethan with a smirk as she crossed her arms, watching Ethan close his locker slowly, clicking his lock closed as he held science textbooks.

"Are you doubting my skills, Morgan?" She pressed, walking along with him down the halls - Ethan kind of felt a bit popular right now, feeling the stares from other people, but they were probably staring at Erica's ass - as Ethan closed his eyes, stopping in the middle of the halls as he turned on his heels and faced Erica.

"I'm not doubting them, I am just saying they're wrong." He said, flipping his hand as Erica rose an objective eyebrow.

"That's doubting me." She said, mouth curved into that half-smirk that everyone - probably the boys - loved. Ethan just rolled his eyes as he fumbled with the medicine in his bag nervously. Erica looked at his shaking hand and placed her hand on his wrist to hold it steady. Ethan's eyes fell on Erica's, and she just rolled her eyes.

"Stop shaking, nerd-face - "

"Do you have a name for every sentence you say involving me?" Ethan interrupted. Erica just gave him a snarky glare, and Ethan didn't wait for an answer and just nodded through gritted teeth. Erica nodded in victory as she continued to walk through the halls. Ethan trailed behind her like a lost puppy, and Erica just pulled his shoulders and turned him around so he could face something he didn't want to right now.

"Why can't you just be a romantic for once?" She sneered, and Ethan stared at the boy.

"_Atchoo_!" Ethan heard him sneeze, and smiled a bit as he watched him pull out a tissue out of his pocket and blow into it. Forgetting his mini fight with Erica, he found himself melting on the spot as he clasped his hands together dreamily.

"His nose is so pink, and his sterling emerald eyes can be seen from across the hall, even if they are all squinty because of the dust and allergies." He said dreamily, sighing a bit as Erica looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes as Ethan looked at Erica, and back at Benny.

"Oh fine." He said in defeat. Erica squealed. "But I still feel like this is drugging him. That's not romance." He added, and Erica just rolled her eyes.

"It's not drugging, it's simply just lowering his inhabitations and making him a bit more woozier than his usual dorky-ass self." She prompted. It was Ethan's turn to give Erica those knowing eyes, and Erica just laughed.

"Go forward, my gay best friend." She said, punching him slightly. Ethan smiled as he pulled out the medicine and nodded, walking towards Benny confidently. He paused, turning around to look at Erica before she left.

"How did you know Benny was sick?"

"He's not sick. Just allergies."

Ethan frowned.

"How do you know Benny has allergies?"

"Well, I found out after stuffing a whole pillow case of dust and weeds."

Ethan just laughed, tugging his collar as he walked steady strides towards Benny, who sneezed, rubbing his eyes as he blinked, staring at Ethan, who was starting to approach him. Ethan was drawn to his eyes and his gaze, and his heart melted.

_'C'mon, Ethan.' _he thought bravely to himself. _'Stop being someone longing for romance, and start being an actual romantic.'_

"Hey, B - "

"_Atchoo_!" Benny interrupted, and Ethan just smiled, slightly amused. Ethan frowned.

"Are you sick?" Benny shook his head, frowning in Erica's direction. Ethan turned around, and he saw Erica wink and wiggle her fingers, smiling as she waltzed away, hair flouncing in the wind like it usually does. Ethan turned at Benny again, fiddling with the medicine.

"Erica?"

"Erica."

The two shared a laugh as Ethan pulled out his water bottle and palming one of those pills. Benny frowned.

"What is that?" He said nervously, and Ethan just shook the water bottle vigorously, smiling cockily.

"Just a few allergy pills." He said vaguely, and Benny just nodded slowly.

"Why?" He asked again. Ethan smiled, holding it out to him as he looked at Benny with earnest eyes, slowly starting to wash away the depths of his romantic-less life and turning himself into the ultimate romantic.

"Because you're my best friend."

The bell rang, and Benny popped in the pill and washed it down. He took out a sigh of relief as he rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"Well, thanks E. I appreciate your help. I gotta get to class though." Benny said quickly, feeling a blush spreading across his cheeks as Ethan nodded, pulling out the medicine bottle and throwing it to him. He winked - very unlikely of him, he thought - and stalked off to class.

Benny looked at the bottle, squinted as he dabbed his puffy eyes and read the side effects.

_'Drowsiness.' _Benny thought with a small frown. _'Is Ethan planning something? Not so typical; that hopeless romantic.'_

* * *

"I hate you," Benny murmured, blinking as Ethan carried him to his bedroom. Ethan laughed as he closed the door, and Benny blinked widely, shaking his head to clear the blurred lines that laid in front of his eyes.

"Why?" He pressed, even if he knew the answer. Benny yawned.

"T-Too tired to answer..." He moaned quietly, swaying all over the place as he nearly collapsed and Ethan caught him, his arm holding him as Benny looked at Ethan, and sneezed on his face. Ethan gagged, and it was Benny's turn to laugh.

"You did that on pur...purpose, didn't ya?" Benny slurred. "Giving me drowsiness so I could lose all my inhabitations?" Ethan frowned.

"What?"

"You know what I mean, Mr. Morgan."

Ethan just blushed as he laid Benny on the bed, the emerald eyes of his drooping slowly. Ethan dimmed the lights and he placed a rose on Benny's chest.

"You wanna be Sleeping Beauty?" Ethan asked, and Benny frowned.

"Are you high, Ethan?" Ethan shook his head seductively.

"Nope." He said with a smirk, and Benny smiled.

"Erica taught you a few things, didn't she?"

"How'd you know?"

Benny laughed, but then yawned. Ethan smiled as he rolled up his computer chair and looked at Benny with eyes filled with love and happiness. Benny stared at him, his mind a bit fuzzy as he blushed nervously.

"B-Benny," he stammered. "I am sorry that I am acting all jerky and jackass, but I just don't know how to be romantic, okay?" He asked. Benny nodded slowly, blinking even more slowly as Ethan smiled at Benny, holding his limp hand.

"But I love you. And I don't know how romantic I can be, but I realized that romantic and romance isn't showing some PDA and showering someone with kisses, but actually loving someone for who they are, and I love you, Benny Weir, to the world's end. And your eyes light up like green lightsabers, and I think you are the most magical person on the earth. And I'm not one for romantic gestures, but I think you are the best person in the entire world." Ethan paused for a breath.

"And I suck at romance." He said with a shaky laugh. "But I am pretty sure I am the best at pining for you with my own kind of nerdy romance."

Ethan smiled dreamily, looking up at the ceiling as he said the words he held in. He then looked at Benny, and found out he was knocked out from the medicine, snoozing off the drowsiness that Ethan purposely gave him. Ethan smiled sadly.

"Okay, B. Love you too." He whispered.

He curled up beside him, like the hopeless romantic he was, and snuggled against the snoozing Benny, whose face was serene and calm, snoring just a tiny bit.

Ethan may not be the best romantic in the world,

"But you definitely know how to make someone swoon." Benny whispered, eyes still closed as he fell asleep with Ethan, the two snuggling in bed together.

* * *

**A/N- Wow. That wasn't the best idea for romance; I know. But I am heavily distracted right now, and I feel like I can't really write at the moment because I can't focus on anything right now. But I mean, that cute confession in the end about romance was cute. **

**Nonetheless, hope you kind of liked this romantic and fluffy thing I wrote because I thought it was romantic. **

**So yeah. Sorry.**

**Anyway, drop a review, and I will be better next time :P**

_**Keep On Keeping On**_


	19. S Is For See

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of A-Z For MBAV!**

**These updates are slow going, huh? Sorry. But you know the regular fanfiction author excuses; school, homework, tests, exams (same thing, lol) and friends - I actually have some, before you start to sing "Why you always lyin'?". And none of then know that I write fanfiction, so it's kind of hard to write when they are around :P**

**But anyway, here we are! Lette****r S! Letter #19! I think that is seven more letters...? Math is the least thing I am worried about right now, alright? Feel free to call me a dumbass if I got it wrong, you know? Jokes!**

**This idea was from the guest reviewer 'anonymous' who had requested the word "Seer", and to make it easier for me, I changed it to "See". I'm sure you don't mind, right? I do thank you for the word; it definitely inspired me to do this plot :)**

**I would like to thank you all for all the reviews that this story has been getting. Can we reach 100 reviews, people? Can weee? Jokes!**

**Anyway, here we go! Shoutouts to you lovely reviewers!**

**Guest- To the one who said that you loved all of these, and to update; thank you! I am glad you are liking the story! And to the one who said that it was 'super cute', thanks to you as well! And if you two are the same person, thanks for leaving two reviews! I didn't technically know, so I combined the reviews. Jokes! Anyway, thanks for your review :)**

**Gemma- Aw! Thanks, as always! I wasn't feeling too good about that chapter, too, but I am glad that you liked it, because it means a lot to mean! Thanks a bunch! Even if you aren't an avid Bethan shipper, I am still glad you liked it :) Thanks for your review ;)**

**MBAV fan66- If I was in Ethan's position, I would definitely take advantage of the whole situation. I mean, c'mon; drowsy Benny? Bed? I am sooo in! I am a terrible role model :P Jokes! But you are right! Just have to find somebody to looove! *Listening to Queen; "can anybody, find me...somebody to looooove?"* Jokes! Thanks for your review as always, fanfic buddy :)**

**And with that, let us begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters, nor do I own the quotes, or the alphabet. Jokes! But I do own the plots. **

**Drop a review, and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**S Is For See**_

**_Character: Primarily Ethan, mentions of the gang_**

**_Quote "The future you see is the future you get" -Robert G. Allen_**

* * *

Ethan was sitting in his desk, earbuds stuck in his ears as music blared through his eardrums. He tapped his pencil against his desk as he stared at the clock. The teacher was late today, and the students in his class were either quickly finishing up homework, or talking actively to friends. Rory seemed to be busy flirting with a girl, and Benny was sick. Ethan blinked, looking down at his book, secretly reading something Benny's grandma had given him yesterday.

It was basically a book about his powers as a Seer; when he would be able to see more of the future - he was hoping he'd turn into "Raven" from 'That's So Raven' or something - or maybe if his powers would grow into some sort of telekinesis skill - which would be pretty unlikely, now that he actually read a bit more of the passage.

_'It says that as my powers grow, I would get visions more often...like of regular, everyday things.' _Ethan flipped the page, thoughts spinning. _'Does that mean my visions would be more common? Maybe I will be able to see what lunch is today' _He smiled to himself, thinking about how he was starting to get visions of more regular things lately - such as Benny getting sick.

"Hey, E-Dog! _Wassup?_" Rory shouted, almost louder than Ethan's music. He popped his headphones off and looked at Rory with his casual smirk.

"Hey, Rory." He said, slight monotone to his voice. Rory grinned as he stared at Ethan excitedly, sitting down in the seat beside him.

"You won't believe what happened! I just heard that - "

Rory's perky voice was cut off when Ethan's arm brushed against Rory's elbow, launching him into one of those common visions...

...

_*Flash*_

_Ethan saw a still picture of the world exploding, blurry words on top of it that he couldn't read. All he could make out was seemed to be the title of the picture, which said 'The End Of The World'_

_*Flash*_

_..._

Ethan jumped back, clearly startled, panting. Rory didn't seem to notice though, because he was still rambling about the same thing he was talking about before Ethan's vision had occurred. With wide eyes, Ethan stared at Rory in shock.

"...and that's what I heard on the internet! It should be coming, like, at 6 tonight!" Rory rambled, a big smile on his face. Ethan's eyes widened in horror; his visions were never wrong. And if they were never wrong, that means the world will end - he checked his watch; it was 10:00 am now - in _8 hours!_

"Oh my gosh, Rory." Ethan said quickly, hugging his blonde friend tightly. "I am going to miss you so so so so much. I'll tell you now, that you were one of my best friends, despite your annoying rants, and I am going to miss you so much." He ranted, words tumbling out of his mouth like a waterfall. Tears were starting to fall, and Rory frowned.

"Miss me?" He questioned. "Where am I going? When am I leaving?" He asked dumbly, and Ethan just shook his head, not bothering to tell his bumbly blonde what was going on, as he looked at his book, reading the words.

_'What you see in visions will happen soon' _One of the paragraphs read. Ethan gulped; he had to do everything he had wanted to do now before he exploded into billions of pieces, thanks to the Sun.

Just then, the teacher walked in. Ethan looked at him, stared at him in the eye, and stood up.

"I have to go save my friend; you can give me detention for the rest of my life if you want to!" Ethan yelled, dashing out of the classroom as the teacher nodded, noting that down and watching as Ethan sped out the door.

"Sucker!" He whispered, smirking as he ran all the way to Benny's house.

* * *

Ethan ran into Benny's house and raced to his room. Benny was coughing, blowing into a tissue, and the Star Wars theme song plated in the background. Ethan's eyes widened as he sped to Benny's side, looking at him closely.

"Oh my god, Benny, are you okay?" Ethan asked worryingly, pulling him into a tight hug, but being wary of not getting sick. Benny frowned, coughing again, separating the two best friends. Ethan realized it was already 11 o'clock, and he had 7 hours until the world ended. He had to say goodbye to his best friend.

"Dude, I'm fine. I told you; I don't have a die-hard disease; I just have the flu," His frown deepened. "or at least I hope so." He added vaguely. Ethan sobbed.

"I saw it, Benny." Ethan whispered. "I saw it all." Benny frowned.

"Do you want me to call someone? This is kind of freaking me out." Benny said with a quiver in his voice. Ethan sobbed even louder.

"You were my best friend, and still are! And if we make it to heaven, I want to cause all kinds of mischief with you, like we did on Earth. And I want you to know, that you did win in that one Super Fighter's Game that we played three weeks ago, and that I am sorry you got pushed down the stairs because you were dressed as a cheerleader because I told you that I won." Ethan rambled, and Benny's eyes widened.

"Dude, I almost broke my neck because of you!" He said with accusation. Ethan cried.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I love you so much, and I couldn't have asked for a better friend." Benny frowned.

"I forgive you, but are you gonna jump off a bridge or something? I am worried about you." He said, slightly concerned. Ethan just smiled through his tears as he looked at Benny with a sad smile.

"Just keep smiling, okay, B? And make sure we meet at the video shack in the sky." He said, dashing out. Benny frowned.

"What the hell..." Benny whispered, shrugging as he continued on with his Star Wars marathon.

* * *

"Erica!" Ethan yelled. Erica turned around, smirking.

"Heard you ditched class to visit your boyfriend," She said with a smirk. "I knew you had a think for 'Mr. Magic boy'..." Ethan frowned at her, but hugged her tightly anyway. Ethan smiled through tears.

"Erica, I saw it happen." He whispered. "I saw it. It exploded, and we - " Erica frowned.

"Do I want to check you into a mental institution...?" She asked, mouth curved into a smile.

"I like Dusk." Ethan blurted out. Erica's eyes widened.

"..._what?_" She said in shock. Ethan nodded.

"The third book was my favorite, and I am on Team Jakeward. I was just too scared to admit it." Erica grinned.

"I know! Rochelle and Jakeward are, like, the OTP of the universe!" Ethan pulled out a DVD, and Erica's eyes widened.

"Is that..." Ethan nodded.

"The collector's edition of Dusk III: Unbitten? Yeah!" He said with a smile. "Enjoy it, and I kinda thought you were hot!" He screamed, running to Sarah.

"Ethan?" Sarah asked. Ethan pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you, and I will miss you when the world ends at 6." He said with a smile, rushing off to his house to say goodbye to his family. Erica just frowned at a love struck Sarah, who smiled dazedly.

"What the actual fuck?" Erica asked, and Sarah just giggled.

* * *

Rory stopped by Ethan's house, and smiled.

"Hey dude! Let's go!" Ethan shook his head, shivering.

"No! The world is gonna end. I saw it happen, and I want to stay in my house when it does." Ethan whispered, and Rory frowned.

"Yeah, The End Of The World is coming," Rory said with a shrug. "I mean, did you see the commercial for it?" Ethan frowned.

"Comercial?" He asked in confusion. Rory nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, apparently, there are new graphics. It's gonna be so cool! So c'mon! They might sell out!"

Ethan then realized it was a video game, and he nearly fainted onto the ground.

* * *

"You're gonna have to kill me." Ethan said. Sarah - who had came to Ethan's house - frowned.

"Why?" Ethan flopped on his bed, sighing tiredly.

"Because I promised my teacher I could have detention for the rest of my life, which is not yet over." He moaned, and Sarah just laughed, kissing him again.

* * *

**A/N- Sucked, I know. I am sorry :P**

**Anyway, drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

_**Keep On Keeping On**_


	20. T Is For Thanks

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of A-Z For MBAV!**

**First and for most, happy [Canadian] thanksgiving, eh? Jokes! All jokes aside, I just want to take the time to mention how _thankful _I am for how supportive you guys have been throughout all my hard work and my ups and downs. You guys are basically my rock, and I am not really doing it for anyone else but the people who stuck by my side this whole entire journey. So even if you never reviewed, or if you don't even know who I am - which none of you shouldn't, unless you are stalkers or something - I am just thankful you clicked this link and decided to give me a shot. Thanks for giving me the chance :)**

**And to those who liked me enough to press the 'favorite' to add me as a favorite author, dammit, I don't know why you would do that. But I kind of have an idea why - you all want to join this messed up fangirl travel through the fandom. So for that, I thank you :)**

**In honor of this Canadian thanksgiving, I realized that this day fell on a Monday, which is when I update this story - if I am not procrastinating - and I realized that today's letter is the letter 'T', and I couldn't have squealed any louder with how satisfactory that timing was. **

**So as you probably guessed it, T Is For Thanks. And so I'll start: Thanks for dealing with me :) I know you aren't celebrating thanksgiving - unless you live in Canada, or anywhere else that celebrates thanksgiving on this day - but review what you are thankful for, and we can just start a whole thanksgiving fiasco down in the comments :)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**LoveShipper- I am glad that it didn't come true as well! I mean, how catastrophic would that be, am I right? But on the good note, everything is alright now, and everyone is safe and healthy and alive, and Ethan is just being embarrassed. Jokes! But thanks for your review :)**

**MBAV fan66- You bet! I mean, if I was in Ethan's position, I'd probably start freaking out as well. Like, come on! If the world ended, I'd be the first to die! We all know that surviving an apocalypse requires running, and I ain't got time for that :P But at least he has Sarah. You are definitely right :) Thanks for your review, fanfic buddy!**

**Anyway, drop a review, and may this thanksgiving be filled with turkeys and gratitude, whether you be in Canada, or somewhere else :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**_T Is For Thanks_**

**_Characters: Ethan, Benny, Rory, Erica and Sarah _**

**_Quote: "Sometimes, we need to remind ourselves that thankfulness is indeed a virtue" ~William Bennett _**

* * *

"I have a lot to be thankful for," Ethan said, looking at the people around the table. "because, like most people, I've had a few things by my side for a long while to be thankful."

The gang - now out of college, and the trio of vampires now human, thanks to the cure that Ethan had found - were gathered in Benny's apartment for thanksgiving, and it might have been the last time they would see each other in a while. Erica was moving to London for her studies, Ethan and Sarah were moving to Vancouver, Rory was going to start his job at Apple, and Benny is going to start his job as a lawyer tomorrow.

"Should I start the cheesy way?" Ethan asked his friends, and they just smiled, not saying anything. Ethan chuckled, taking their silence as a yes as he looked at each and every single one of them, before glancing at the darkness that covered the town.

"I guess I should be thankful for my family, for getting me this far. And I should be thanking each and every one of you people, because together, we did some crazy shit, huh?" Ethan said, and Erica cheered, rising her glass to that statement. Ethan grinned.

"I mean, look how far we all have come." Ethan remarked, smiling at the memory. "From being people who didn't really know each other, or themselves, to being the bad-asses of the world. I don't think I could've done it with anyone else." Everyone smiled fondly, and Ethan nodded.

"We were all geeks in our own way. I am thankful for that beginning. Some of us were bigger dorks that others -"

"Obviously," Erica interrupted, and Benny rolled his eyes in disbelief.

" - but we were all nerdy for something. Sarah was nerd for finding her one true love," Sarah blushed at the very true remark. Ethan grinned.

"Benny, Rory and I were actual nerds," Rory grinned.

"Star Wars forever!" He said with a grin, and Benny hi-fived the blonde boy. Ethan looked at Erica.

"And although Erica is clearly in denial," Erica rolled her eyes. "she was a nerd for everything Dusk. I am pretty sure she still is, and now, after inspired by Dusk, is writing her own science fiction book, mixed with supernatural and romance, proving to all of us that she is still a massive dork." Everyone laughed as Erica growled at Ethan.

"Don't you dare, dork." She said with a joking smile, and Ethan just sighed with a happy smile.

"But there was one thing that brought us all together, and that was the supernatural. I mean, would we have ever became friends if it wasn't for Jesse?" Benny thought about the irony in the remark, and smirked.

"I guess that son of a bitch did more than I anticipated." Benny said, and Ethan laughed.

"So even after all that hard work and shit that it put us through," Ethan said with a smile, raising his glass. "I guess I am thankful for the supernatural, for actually bringing us together, and introducing us to a world that we never knew existed." Benny nodded.

"Amen!" He said with his jokish smile. Ethan looked at his best friend, who was playing with the tie on his sweater vest.

"And since you are speaking," Ethan said with a chuckle. "I am thankful, Benny," Benny rose his head up and smiled at Ethan. "that you have been my friend for all this time. Despite the fact I always blow you up in all the video games, and even if I blow you off to hang out because I am busy, thanks for always sticking by my side. I mean, I couldn't have asked for a better friend." Benny wiped a fake tear.

"Oh, Ethan," Benny faked a sob. "I love you too!"

Everyone laughed, and Ethan turned towards Rory, and on account of seeing him, Rory perked up. Ethan smiled.

"Rory, even if you can be the most annoying person on the earth sometimes -"

"Thanks!" Rory interrupted. Ethan smiled.

" - you are still the person that makes me smile every single day. I am so thankful that you have never changed a bit since our high school days. And even if you aren't a vampire ninja anymore, if it makes you feel better, you always are in my eyes. So thanks for creating the reason I smile." Rory blushed.

"Oh stop it, you!" He bubbled, and everyone laughed once more. Ethan then turned to Erica, who sipped her beverage.

"Go on, Ethan. Shower me with gratitude." Erica said arrogantly, checking her nails as Ethan just rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Erica, you were so much better as a dork and a geek; I'll be honest with that." Erica rolled her eyes as Ethan continued. "But you changed, and I am just gonna think that is because of how much you overcame what other people thought of you to turn yourself into a confident machine that oozes self esteem."

"How dorky." She interrupted once again, and Ethan smiled.

"But you know you like it that way." He retorted.

Erica blushed and said, "Get to the point, Morgan."

Ethan sipped his bottle of coke, and smiled his toothy grin.

"But even if you aren't a vampire that can't take down your opponents anymore like you used to, you have taught me that even if you aren't physically strong, your mental strength can take you even farther than physical strength. So Erica, thanks for being strong. For all of us."

Erica just smiled genuinely.

"How cheesy, dork." She stopped blushing. "Thanks."

Ethan smiled in accomplishment as he looked at the last person at the table; Sarah.

"And Sarah," He said happily, blushing. "where do I begin with you?" Sarah giggled, and Rory hummed 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight'. Benny punched him under the table softly, biting his lip before he started laughing. Ethan dug his hands in his pocket and smiled at his girlfriend.

"I honestly don't know where to begin." Sarah blushed.

"Start anywhere, dear." She said sweetly, and Erica gagged.

"Alright." Ethan said, taking a breath. Sarah placed her head on Ethan shoulder, looking up at her shining seer, who tugged his collar nervously. Ethan glanced at Benny, who gave him the thumbs up, and Ethan stood up from the table and knelt on the ground on one knee. Sarah stood up as well, covering his mouth in surprise as Ethan pulled out what seemed to be a velvet box.

"Thanks for giving me a shot." Ethan said, flipping the box open to reveal a shiny ring. She gasped, and Erica nearly swooned.

"Oh god..." Sarah murmured. Rory and Benny gave each other hi-fives, and Ethan just smiled at his girlfriend.

"Ever since I've found the cure, and ever since you were finally mine, I have been saving up for this moment. And I guess all I can say, Sarah Fox, is that I would be so thankful if your last name was finally 'Morgan', like it should've been a while back. So Sarah," He pushed the ring on Sarah's finger, and she had tears in here eyes. "will you marry me?"

Everyone cheered as Sarah nodded, not being able to say anything else as Ethan just swept her up in a passionate kiss.

As the let go, Ethan looked at all his friends and smiled widely.

"I am so thankful that you guys are here with me. That no one got hurt in the chaos we called our life. And I am so thankful that I got to spend my life with the people I loved the most. Because it was because of all you that I am here today, still trying." Ethan smiled, looking at his feet.

"If this never happened, I would've gave up. So thanks, all of you, for sticking by me."

A moment of silence dawned on the gang, before Benny stood up and grinned.

"Gimme a big thanksgiving hug!" He cheered, and that is what they did.

They hugged, like it was the last thing that they would ever do together.

* * *

On that note, _thank you,_ for always sticking by me. Through all my days in which I procrastinate, or spam your email account with over updates from stories that you may or may not like at all. And thanks for actually reading. Because I didn't know it would go this far.

I would ask you "Why you are reading stories of a girl that is completely mad?", but I know that you probably either take pity on how much time I actually have to spend on my own, or that you actually _like _my stories. I don't think I can fit enough "thank you's" if you actually think about either of those things.

[now that I think of it, I am on Fanfiction . net 24/7. Thanks to the website for that, I suppose]

Wherever Fanfiction takes me, I am so thankful that I have this whole community of fangirls and fanboys backing me up.

It's nice to know that we are actually the same,  
and for that, I thank you.

~TiredOfBeingNice xx


	21. U Is For Unlikely

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of A-Z For MBAV! **

**A very early one if I do say so myself. Not in the fact that I am early deadline-wise; I am pretty late, but hey, it's not like I am doing multiple tests, exams, training a puppy, and dealing with a bunch of family stuff for the last three weeks, am I right? **

**Oh wait.**

**My poor puppy is whimpering again, so despite of that, I am writing around quarter to seven this morning. Oh my god - so overbearing. And tiring - the sun is not even out yet. But hey! Think on the bright side - I get a chapter done today, and that's good, right? **

**Also - apologies to those reading The Search For Happily Ever After. I wish I had better news, but I don't. The story will be taking a little break, and I promise I will get down to finishing it around November 2nd or 3rd or sometime in that week, since Starring MBAV 2 and The Terror Of Whitechapel will be done around that time, and the only multi-chapter I'd be working on is More Than Friends. I will wrap that story up by the end of November/early, _early _December, and then time for some Christmas stuff! EXCITED?!**

**But that isn't for a while, so I'd like to start planning to when this one ends, am I right?  
**

**If I am not mistaken, I have five more letters left...? Correct me if I'm wrong, but that is what I believe. This means I might wrap this story in a month or so, and it'll be done by the end of the year! Whoo! That requires work though, so I will have to keep me going on that :P**

**As for this chapter, I'd like to thank my dearest fanfic buddy, MBAV fan66, who had suggested 'Unlikely Couple', in which I turned it into 'Unlikely', while still keeping the theme of the whole couple premise. I hope you don't mind, fanfic buddy! But to be fair, your idea kept me up all night thinking about it, so thanks :)**

**Shoutouts before I forget...**

**the ghost of shadows - Even if all requests are now closed, I do think that 'viscous' goes with 'Vampire' - the one I had planned for the letter 'V' - pretty well, so I think that may be our theme/quote probably. So thank you! And I am glad you liked the Thanksgiving dinner idea! I was hungry :P Thanks for your review :)**

**GEM1588- Aw! Thanks, dearie :) I am glad you found it a bit better than I envisioned - see what I did there? You are right though - that sounds like something Ethan would probably freak out about. And I was thinking of you, actually, when writing that proposal scene. I hope you liked it very much :) Thanks for your review! Always appreciated :)**

**LoveShipper- Glad you found Ethan's words to be sweet, and not too cheesy. I mean, come on, what better time to give thanks to the people you love than on Thanksgiving, am I right? Anyway, thanks for your review as always! Much love xx**

**MBAV fan66- And of course, thank you for being my fanfic buddy and also for suggesting the theme for this chapter! I love the idea, and I can definitely make it work :) Glad you liked the chapter as well. I mean, I guess we can thank Jesse for one thing. Also - turkey ghost. Promise if I ever run into it, I'll do exactly what you just said. Then see if it's edible. Probably not, but worth a shot. Jokes! Anyway, thanks for your review as always, fanfic buddy :)**

**This author's note will be the amount of words as this actual chapter if I don't get a move on!**

**Drop a review, and of course, **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**U Is For Unlikely**_

**_Characters: Benny, mentions of Erica. (Established Benny/Erica)_**

**_Quote: "Life is a chance, and the only thing it asks you to do is take it." ~Me, actually. I just made it up on the spot :P_**

* * *

Yeah, it was pretty unlikely for someone to be a spellmaster and get the girl of his dreams, all in the same year.

If you had asked Benny what the chances would be that his grandmother would be someone who could perform magic, and then catching the eye of one of the most popular girls in the school, he would probably laugh in your face.

It was more probable that your best friend can play video games with you, than to be able to see into the future. And it was also a bit more likely that your other best friend would probably be able to freestyle rap, for goodness sake, than to, let's just say, _fly_.

Definitely a 0.002 % chance that your best friend's babysitter could be a blood sucking creature of the night. Actually, let's make that 0.001 %. Probably even 0, if you could, because let's be honest - who in the 21st century, who in this population, would think supernatural was more than just a chance?

1% of this population would, and that one percent was Benny.

You see, Benny didn't think that there would be any possibility of him possessing any kind supernatural power of any sort. Ask him a year ago, and he'd probably say something nerdy as hell, or just laugh at you with his rather huge mouth.

But I mean, statistics are sometimes wrong, right?

Because here is Benny today, in high school, defending the town he loves from the people he very much hated - like Jesse, or Stern (he doesn't really remember much about Stern), his stupid, self absorbed evil twin, or maybe even Lucia the Sun Queen (but let's face it; he could never really _hate _her.)

And he is currently in a position he'd never thought he'd be in, ever. I mean, let's face it - despite all his attempts at being a cool dude, he was still a nerd, and the people around him never ceased to remind him of that.

Of course, it required a lot of training, but as he, and other people said - it was quite an unlikely couple. A pair you'd never live to see the day.

It took a while - a lot of convincing, and a lot preparation. But it happened, and Benny didn't exactly know why.

Going back to to fact he had magic in his blood, how unlikely was that? It turns out it was in his family for centuries, and he just happened to pick up on it. Which was great, don't get him wrong, it just required a lot more training than he anticipated, that's all.

Like the countless hours of reading Latin, or the countless hours of him blasting scarecrows to practice aiming and shooting at targets. The chances of him ever getting all of those done in a day was not very likely, Benny would say.

It's hard when you are probably the last person in the Weir family line to have magic.

Because he was definitely never going to have kids, let alone never have sex. Or at least, he didn't ever think so. The chances were just too unlikely. He was a nerd, and who would want some of that?

**(TOBN would like to interrupt your reading to mention that she, along with many people she knew, would want _that_. Proceed.)**

Anyway, at this rate, he wasn't going to get kids anyway. He was in a romantic relationship with a vampire. Pregnancy could never happen.

Right?

Yes, it's about time to mention that along with these unlikely supernatural powers, Benny Weir was the boyfriend of the girl that every boy probably fantasized about while sleeping at the depths of night. It was the girl that Benny had been dreaming about since he had met her in her nerdy state.

Benny had Erica.

(Benny'll let you have a breath there)

Yes. Benny was in a romantic relationship with one of the most popular person in the entire school. She was honestly the full package - feisty, smart, nerdy (although she'd kill you if you mention it) and hot. On top of all that, and despite her flaws - like the urge to bite off someone's head if they pissed her off - she was just a great person to be around period.

You just had to give her a chance.

Benny took a bit risk here - it wasn't too likely that Erica would ever even bother would him. She was way out of his league. And his league wasn't too big, to be honest. But it worked somehow.

Somehow, she didn't find him insufferable.

So Benny repeats himself - what are the chances that he would be saving the world from the evils that lurk the hallways of a school, plagued by anyone paranormal, _and _be dating Erica Jones?

Unlikely.

But then again, Benny is kind of an unlikely guy, if you think about it.

* * *

**A/N- Really short for someone who had been away for three weeks. But to be honest, I didn't have much to write about this. I do ****think it is worthy of a pat in the back. ****Tell me about it in the review section if you think so! (Wonderful way to just slip that self advertisement in there - Dan and Phil would be so proud of me)**

**Anyway, drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

**"The time it has come, to destroy...your supremacy!" **

**(Been listening to Muse half my whole month now, and it is awesome. Check 'em out.)**

_**Keep On Keeping On**_


	22. V Is For Vampire

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of A-Z For MBAV!**

**I am getting there, right? Slowly but surely. Yeah, I have, like, a million reasons why this one was late again, but I don't think I should bore you with that kind of stuff. I mean, you don't deserve that! You deserve a new chapter :)**

**Story news: Yeah, I said Search For Happily Ever After will continue around today...but...can we skip two weeks from now, when Starring MBAV 2 is actually done? I guess I did my calculations wrong, because it actually ends two weeks (including conclusion and what not). So yeah. Sorry...**

**But for this one: V is for - you guessed it - VAMPIRE! I believe this one was from my dearest fanfic buddy, MBAV fan66, so thank you! And the sub-plot of the theme 'vicious' was suggested by the ghost of shadows! So thank the two of them for my wonderful writing inspiration!**

**Shoutouts for these awesome people,**

**LoveShipper- What beautiful words, my friend! Very true as well - I guess you don't know the probability of having something until you have it, am I right? But yes. Very nice words as always - your reviews are wonderful as usual :)**

**MBAV fan66- Ha ha, you and your ghost turkey puns. Jokes! But yes, I am glad you liked the chapter, fanfic buddy! It was your idea after all, my friend :) And it was a very true interjection, if I do say so myself. Who wouldn't? Anyway, thanks for your review, fanfic buddy!**

**GEM1588- I think so too! I am sure Bennica would have made it all the way, or at least, halfway. Jokes! But I am glad you liked how I wrote it. I was feeling a bit queasy about it, but feedback from you makes me smile and feel rewarded. Anyway, thanks again :)**

**So drop a review (let's make 100) and...**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING IS PRETTY SAD. I AM SORRY. THIS STORY WAS ALSO INSPIRED BY A GAME CALLED 'ONE CHANCE' BECAUSE OMFG THAT WAS THE MOST SADDEST GAME ON THE EARTH. THIS CURE FOR CANCER IS ALSO VERY UNREALISTIC, PLUS THIS HAS ALMOST NOTHING TO DO WITH VAMPIRES, AND FOR THAT, I AM ONCE AGAIN SORRY :P**

**...**

* * *

_**V Is For Vampire**_

_**Character: Primarily Erica, but established Ethan/Sarah, Rory/Della, and mentions/hopes of Benny/Erica**_

**_Quote: "Dream as if you'll live forever; live as if you'll die today." ~James Dean_**

* * *

_"Today, every living thing on this planet will die"_

...But Erica wasn't alive.

...

This is what she heard today on the news. Apparently, the new cure for cancer turned out to be deadly as fuck. The cure was supposed to use some sort of gas to burn out the cancer cells, and, miraculously, it had worked. But it turned out to be a deadlier than people had thought. One month after they exported the cure to many places around the world, it had seemed as if the gas had spread, and it didn't only kill cancer cells, but _all _cells.

It poisoned the air they breathed - it was a deadly miracle.

Erica laughed at the humans' stupidity,  
but then remember she was among those 'stupid humans'

There were hardly any people left. On the first day, she wasn't too worried; about 20% of the human race had died - mostly those with a weak immune system. She knew the nerds had a strong immune system - Benny never got sick, _ever _\- and that they'd do just fine.

Before...

...Today was different.

Erica laughed again as she looked out the window at the dying plants. This deadly plague had started to spread. People were giving up - Hannah Price already jumped off the roof of her house. It was tragic, but she was a bit smart, in Erica's opinion - who would want to go along with this?

_"Soon, all the people we love will die." _Sarah had once said to her. _"We'll just be here, getting attached to them, seeing them grow old, and then die. Do you really want that? I'd honestly stake myself if I'd ever have to live through that." _

Erica missed Sarah, to be honest.

The deadly events reminded Erica of when senior year finished, and Ethan had finally found the cure to vampirism, being able to duplicate the reverse potion that they had found when dealing with David the "werewolf". Sarah drank it in an instant, renewing her humanity. Rory, surprisingly, did as well. Erica didn't know what happened to the Vampire Council when they found the cure - she was pretty sure they either turned human once again, or stake themselves (for some reason Anastasia pointed out. She staked herself.)

The results were instant - Sarah felt her heart beat again, and Rory couldn't see - he needed his glasses, but exclaimed that it was totally worth it.

The cure was handed to Erica for her to drink it.

But Erica didn't.

They all looked at her. She remembered the stares that burned into her skull.

_"Erica, we worked so hard for this," _She remembered Ethan's words to her. _"and you are willing to give away whatever chance you have for...beauty?" _

He just didn't understand.

...Benny did.

_"You'll still be beautiful." _He had said. _"No matter what." _

Erica wanted to slam that cure on the ground - she didn't need the cure. She'd roam around, forever, on this world, and they couldn't stop her.

So Erica watched them grow. She just watched them grow for years now - throughout the college years, and even when Sarah and Ethan had got married. She was there, and they talked a bit together. But none of it matter - they knew she was different.

She was a vampire, of course - someone who just sat on the edge of the world like an outsider. She just watched humanity fail, and die, and live once again, and sometimes, succeed. And she watched them grow old, shrivel, and begin a new life once again.

Erica didn't know if she actually wanted this - yeah, she possessed a natural beauty, and yes, she would live forever and have immortal strength, but was it actually really worth seeing the people you grow to love...die?

Rory was the first to go.

There were three more days until the world would shrivel up and die, and Rory had died in his sleep. Della was devastated - and killed herself. There was a short memorial service near his house, and all his friends came.

Erica didn't.

Or rather, couldn't.

Rory had loved immortality as much as she did, and he loved the idea of being a "vampire ninja", or whatever he called it, and she never did understand why he turned his back on immortality, but when he died, she just couldn't go. It was his choice that he made. She couldn't bring herself to say "I told you so", or even "I'm sorry."

_"He fell in love." _She remembered Ethan saying. _"That's why he did what he did." _

Two days before the world ended, Sarah had died. There were less cells in her body, due to the fact that the vampire-mutated cells were already taken out because of the cure. Sarah didn't have as much cells as a human did, therefore died. Turns out it was the same for Rory.

Ethan had cried too much on that day. This time, Erica showed up for the funeral.

At that funeral, she remembered Benny going up to her and slipping a vial in her hand. She remembered staring into those emerald eyes, and he just sighed at her, looking away from her as he just whispered in her ear.

_"Just in case," _He had whispered. _"I'll be in the park."_

He was talking about when he died. He knew that he would outlast all his mortal friends because of his mutated spellmaster cells, that had been sprinkled with some sort of magic. He had extra time before anything would have happened.

He wanted her to cure herself, then die with him.

_"Let's go to heaven, Erica." _He said. _"Together."_

...

Vampires were _undead_, as Sarah had described. They weren't dead, but they weren't really living either. Yeah, they were never going to die, but they were basically just something that drags around on this surface of this earth. The terms "we'll all die eventually" or "death is inevitable - don't worry for something that will happen" didn't apply to vampires.

Erica had seen many upsides to her vampirism - popularity, beauty, strength, enhanced senses, the power to never grow old, and a new found confidence had bloomed into her. Something she never thought that she would ever get in her mortal life.

Yes, Erica had experienced the perks of being a vampire.

Now she was experiencing the downsides.

Was she rude for not taking the chance at saving her life? Was she vicious because of it? She scared people with how much she just played with the power of humanity. She played it like a toy, basically. It was something she was known for.

And now that it's too late, she had to make a choice.

...

Ethan died on the last day. This morning, actually. Benny was in the park, and he was shivering.

Would she turn him? Would she turn him, and let him live with her forever? Would she actually let him suffer the pain of seeing all of the people that he had ever loved, die? His grandma died at noon - that was when he knew he would die eventually.

Maybe she wasn't coming. That was always a possibility. She would probably just leave - no pity on those who will die, anyway. The mayor died - finally. His hope that lingered inside him lasted way too long. The false hope was terrible to all of humanity.

He saw a little boy die in his mother's arms on the park bench beside him, and the mother looked at him with a tearful and weak smile, and died as well. Benny showed no emotion, but was crying - his mother was already dead. His father was already dead. His family, his friends - they were all dead.

He might have no one.

...

Was it wrong to love the power she possessed? She could do anything. Rule the world, survive anything - well, except a stake. Or maybe church - and do whatever she wanted and get away with it. She would've had it all.

If it wasn't so painful.

Being a vampire was basically a curse. You had to do something bad to become a vampire, Erica had finally realized. You must've done something terrible to be "blessed" with this "gift" of having an immortal life. You had to be a terrible human to become dead.

_Un_dead.

Erica did something pretty bad - the typical cliche of not listening to your best friend, and end up getting killed in the process (metaphorically of course).*****

And she suffered the consequences.

...

He could feel his cells dying, and his heart shivering. He could literally hear the slow thumps of his dying heart. It was getting harder to breathe, and he had become considerably paler than he had did before.

She wasn't coming.

Or maybe he was dead.

With the last ounce of magic he had left in him, he scratchily whispered some Latin, interspersed with multiple coughs, and saw as the number '2' sprinkled in the air like fairy dust. He had perfected the spell when he realized he would die.

It was how many humans were left on this planet.

His hands shook, and he blinked widely. This was it. He was actually going to die alone.

...

She grabbed the vial and sped outside.

She may have no heart,  
but she wasn't heartless.

Erica watched as all the dead plants sped past her, and she had missed the amount of people that were once busying around this place. Erica was a bit colder, and she closed her eyes, palming the cure - she had almost let it fall.

She arrived in the empty park, seeing a few dead bodies. She saw one in particular, still breathing.

Erica didn't even have to super speed there to go as fast as she could. She sat beside the slowly shivering Benny, and she smiled at him as she saw his eyes flutter open - it was nice to see those emerald eyes again, even if they were so dull.

"E-Erica." He wheezed. She didn't say anything, and just drank the cure..

...

Benny died in her arms, and she felt all her cells popping at once. She inhaled the poisoned air, and rested her head on Benny's slumped shoulder.

"L-Let's go to heaven, Weir" She whispered in Benny's ear, and the last thing she saw was that playful smirk on Benjamin Weir's face, the one that she was sure made her fall under the spell that he had cast on her as soon as they touched hands.

(No magic required.)

* * *

**A/N- *Happy Cliche Day; what is your favorite cliche? Mine is when two best friends fall in love after denying it a few times *wink wink***

**But I feel like that was the most irrelevant, saddest, but best one shot I ever did for this collection. That's what I feel, at least. I am pretty proud/cocky about how this turned out. Did you like it? I hope you did, because this is all for you :)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and be a bit happier, won't you?**

_**Keep On Keeping On**_


	23. W Is For Whitechapel

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of A-Z For MBAV; FINALLY!  
**

**I honestly don't understand why it is taking me so long for me to wrap this story up, because it is literally only four chapters left, so I guess I love this story too much to let it go, maybe. That's definitely the reason :P**

**But yes. Here we are! W! Double V, actually. (Yeah, I am getting on with the alphabet puns. You gonna hit me?) Whitechapel is the most beloved place in our hearts, and I am sure I can't be the only one to want to travel to that wonderful place as soon as I can, right? I would kill to go to Whitechapel, to be honest. Let's just hope the stakes aren't that high - murder is not the answer :P**

**I am also very happy with the feedback for this story - can we get to 100 reviews please?**

**MBAV fan66- Good! That is exactly what I was aiming for - your tears. I guess you are right, huh? Erica would've died anyway, and also alone, probably. Unless all that blood banks are still open...right? Things are good. Sad, but good. Anyway, I am super glad you loved the chapter, and I hope you like this one just as much :) Thanks for your review as always, fanfic buddy :)**

**LoveShipper- You're right - cancer's cure was as deadly as cancer itself. A strong metaphor in that sentence, huh? Perhaps there is no cure, because that is the cycle of life? Probably not. LET'S FIND THE CURE TO CANCER! WHOO! I wouldn't survive if I had to watch all my friends die. I'd cry :P Thanks for the review as always :)**

**Anyway, drop a review, and let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S- This has been inspired by the song 'Cars And Telephones' by Arcade Fire. I love that song, and I found it appropriate for this story. I'm sure you'll think the same once you listen to it - I am pretty sure it is on YouTube. And yes, this is a hinted Benny/Ethan; take it as a platonic relationship or a romantic one - I honestly see it as a friendship thing; you think whatever - but I just thought since they are basically the pioneers of Whitechapel, that they are perfect characters for this.**

* * *

_**W Is For Whitechapel**_

_**Characters: Ethan and Benny**_

_**Quote: "What I love about my home is who I share it with." ~Unknown**_

* * *

_The Library._

The library was one of Ethan's favorite places. It was when he could just sit there and contemplate on whatever it was he was thinking about. Whether it be about life itself, death, or anything in between - even the smallest things, like math formulas, or if zebras were white with black stripes, and vice versa.

It was also where Benny and Ethan liked to spend their time just curled up in a corner of the darkened library that hardly know one knew existed. It was the town's "ancient relics" and the only person who actually visited the old building were the occasional aged teachers, along with Ethan and Benny.

They sometimes sat in the corner that didn't have any cobwebs, or large amounts of dust, and read old editions of 'The Flash' that they found, and sometimes Benny would read to Ethan 'The Adventures of Tom Sawyer', or even old encyclopedias for some boredom reason.

Their friends never quite understood.

The library doesn't close at nights - the locks don't work anymore. It's being taken down soon to replace with some massage place.

It was really stupid, to be honest.

Benny sometimes just curl in their corner alone nowadays.

He reread 'Huckleberry Finn'.

He cried.

...

_The Arcade._

Ethan's hand gripped on the steering wheel as tight as Benny's hands once gripped on the mini joystick of 'Pac Man'

Again, this arcade was old. But not physically - ironically of course. They filled it with neon lights and fuzzy black carpet, with swirls of electric color that brightened the room. The games were old, and the music consisted of 'The Beatles' mixed with some 'Arcade Fire' every now and then.

Benny always hummed 'Cars and Telephones' when he shot down enemy ships. He knew every note, and how long they should be hummed - it was amusing, honestly.

Ethan used to take Benny to the arcade when they were kids, and they would waste all their quarters on Space Invaders and Donkey Kong. They used to beg Ethan's parents for allowance in shiny 25 cent coins, and Mrs. Morgan would sometimes scream at them for being so late.

Ethan looked ahead - he was running out of gas.

_..._

_The Graveyard._

Benny sat on the edge of his parents' tombstones, and tried not to cry again.

Yeah, this is the cliche of dead parents, but _fuck it, _Benny didn't care.

He rubbed his thumb over the carved words of his deceased parents' names. They were lined with a cursive flair, and the words were delicate and simple; 'here lies Jonathan/Linda Weir - may they rest in peace'

He was tired of running away.

He could never go here alone - Ethan would always come with him, and force him to hold his hand before he crumpled into a pile of crippled ashes. Ethan tried his best to keep his cool, and tried his best to remain calm, but Benny knew that it was harder for him to watch his best friend suffer than to actually see the tombs of two people who didn't deserve to die.

The memory of his parents was a blurry one - they used to cook him a stack of pancakes. They also used to help him get dressed. All these memories that Benny vaguely remembered were repressed in Benny's mind, and only Ethan had the key to unlock them and let them flow in a hurried and stressed rush

Benny leaned against the tombstone, a single tear running down his cheek - things were a bit more darker than it was before, from when Benny had been with Ethan, but it was the only time that he had ever went here alone.

...

_The High School._

Ethan remembered the "easier" times that people called 'High School.' as he turned a corner after a intersection.

He had always thought that high school was tough; the bullies were mean, the homework was heavy, and the fact that he was a loser didn't actually help him, because he was pretty much alone with his nerdy thoughts.

Europe changed that, actually.

Now the world was meaner,  
and the heartache was heavier,  
and the fact that he was a loser helped him,  
because it was the only thing that kept him sane with his nerdy thoughts.

Sarah, Rory and Erica were still there; hopefully keeping peace between Benny and his sadness.

But it wasn't enough.

...Ethan wanted to go back to high school, actually.

...

_The Playground._

This is where Benny met Ethan.

...there isn't much to say other than the fact that Benny was glad he helped the boy who fell off the swings.

...

_The Beach. _

The beach was what Ethan missed the most because that was where Benny had told him the honest truth.

It didn't change anything, but he wanted to go back.

He stopped his car by the beach line and looked across the shore; if only he knew a way to cross the Atlantic ocean and get back to Benny and his friends - where he truly belonged. If only he had the notion of some sort. If he knew how.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for reading as always - drop a review too :)**

_**Keep On Keeping On**_


	24. X Is For X-Mas

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here, who is neglecting everything else she needs to do TO FINISH THIS STORY BEFORE 2015 ends!**

**Yup. I am on X. And I know that I said I would finish this story last month, but geez, things change, and it turns out I am going to spend the next few days writing these stuff. Three more chapters to do - I can do this, my friends! I can feel it! I CAN FEEL IT! **

**So X is for X-Mas. Not creative, I know. But I figured I could at least make a poetic thing about Christmas, since I am already in the spirit anyway. I got time, and I think that this would be a great little reminder to accompany with the funny Christmas one shot I wrote in It's Kind Of A Funny Story (shameless self advertisement is shameless)**

**Plus, I think this society needs this, you know? We need this.**

**Shoutouts to...**

**LoveShipper- Amen to that, my friend. I am glad you liked the chapter, and I hope it made you smile :)**

**MBAV fan66- I meant to write down something about Ethan going to a special school in Europe (something that was supposed to be prestigious and stuff) but forgot, so there is that explanation. I do a lot of reminiscing and cringing of past things I've done. I actually cringe at decisions I make today, actually. Life is tough, but I guess we just need to carry on, huh? Anyway, thanks for your review, fanfic buddy :)**

**Hope you feel the Christmas spirit, and find the true meaning of Christmas in this one shot :)**

**Drop a review, will ya? Can we get to 100 reviews?**

**ENJOY!**

***This was inspired by Dan Howell (danisnotonfire)'s video _The Truth About Christmas._**

* * *

_**X is for X-Mas**_

_**Character: Ethan (I feel like he could tell this one the best. This is in his perspective.)**_

_**Quote: "Maybe Christmas doesn't come in stores; maybe Christmas, perhaps, means a little more?" ~Unknown**_

* * *

Since when did Christmas become less of a holiday and more like a _chore?_

Ethan means well - don't get me wrong. He loves the feeling of opening a present on Christmas and loving the person who gave it to him, and trust him when he says that Christmas cooking is certainly a fun thing to do, but since when did it all seemed so...forced?

The truth about December nowadays was that _wow, where would we be without technology?_

If it wasn't for the phones, no one would know where to go, or what to buy.

If it wasn't for the internet, everyone's last minute shopping would be abolished in a storm that we can only call 'time'

If it wasn't for games, all kids around the world would have to get coal, because their only motivation to be good was said games.

Ethan loved Christmas, don't get me wrong. But nowadays, the only thing he had ever heard around him was the sales of things that people either didn't care about, or went crazy for. And what was crazy was that _people were fighting._

Maybe that's why Mother Nature decided to keep it rainy and dull, leading up to Christmas Day. There were people who might not experience the Christmas the people in WC High were having, and maybe it was her way of rebelling against society - instead of wearing all black and being depressing, she pours it down on us with her own form of blackness and depression.

Christmas wasn't the same as it used to be about 10 years ago - when Ethan answered the door to carollers asking for figgy pudding, and people dancing the blades of their shoes along the town square to the music that blared on the speakers, with ice below their feet.

But now that has changed - the carollers have all retired, figgy pudding is rare, and usually not made right, along with the town speakers being broken, along with the machine that made the ice rink in the town square.

It was all pretty depressing that everyone cared about one thing.

"I have to get my Christmas gifts before I go away for the holidays."

"Christmas shopping is a hassle, you know?"

"I just wish it'll all end, because that is certainly the fate for my wallet."

_Then don't buy anything, dammit! _is what Ethan would say.

But on the defence of his local townspeople - _this was where society was going to end up._

It was the next step in the evolution of human kind - the part where we forget everything generations before us tried so hard to accomplish, and replace it with Flappy Bird, iTunes cards, and wishes of new laptops and planes to Florida, or somewhere else warmer than Canada.

Ethan remembered the Christmas he began to cry because he hadn't done his Christmas shopping - even if he was only a few years younger than he already was today - and his mother soothed him, rocking him in her lap and whispering "You and your love is the only thing I want for Christmas."

When his grandma had died the day before Christmas, Ethan had went over to the hospital before she had died to give her the present he got for her. She knew it was coming -death was inevitable, especially hers.

"This is for you, Grandma," Ethan whispered, handing her what seemed like the cooking book she always wanted.

He remembered his Grandma chuckling, "Boy, you know what I want for Christmas, and it isn't Grace Winston's recipe of figgy pudding."

Tears in his eyes, he finally understood. "I love you, Grandma."

It's all anyone could actually give Ethan for Christmas - a little bit of love.

Benny had asked him a few days ago advice on which cookbook to by his grandma for Christmas, and Ethan had almost literally broke down into a ball of pathetic tears right in front of his best friend in the middle of a Walmart.

And as he saw the people rushing around him, the only thing he could ask is _who was the idiot who decided things would get more intense for Christmas?_

It's like the Grinch was coming early with a tornado of unfortunate events - someone decided tests and exams should intensify leading up to Christmas, someone decided that things should become more expensive and hard to get, and someone decided not to fix the speakers in the town square.

The only thing that could save Christmas, Ethan realized, was the wonder and curiosity of a child.

Because as things just got more intense for people 13 and up, anyone below still had Santa's 'Christmas magic' lingering inside of them like a little fly buzzing in someone's house - always there. _Always._

But without the kid-like spirit of a child's imagination, the whole town would go insane.

Ethan remembered last Christmas - he was rushing around the place to get things for his family and friends, and that was when Jane tugged his sleeve and asked if they could line up to see Santa.

Yes, the line was tragically long, but he had to keep that childlike wonder his sister had inside of her as long as they lived.

Children - yes, _children - _remind us that Christmas might be in our hearts, and not in 50% sales in stores.

And as he gathered around his family and friends on Christmas Eve, surrounded with laughter and present exchanging, he could only remember what he was, and who he had become in the last year.

They survived another year, and still managed to keep that child inside of them.

Benny knew the spirit of family, and during Christmas, he never ceased to remind others of that with his goofy antics and likeable personality. Everyone was his family, even if some of his own wasn't showing up for yet another Christmas.

Sarah knew the spirit of life - _literally - _and how it isn't to be played around with like a toy. She knew it was precious, and, as she admit it, you do only have one life, so might as well use it. Especially when you can spend it around the Christmas tree with her best friends.

Erica knew the spirit of friendship, and during Christmas, even if it would look like she was celebrating with the biggest dorks, she would still show up because she remembered where she came from, and how she got here in the first place.

And Rory? He was Rory; Christmas practically lived inside of him throughout the whole year.

As for Ethan, he thought about how Christmas has changed from a celebration of Christ's birth, to more than that. He couldn't determine if it went the wrong way, or if it actually changed of the better, but all he knew was that it definitely changed.

The only thing he could possibly do to help is to spread his own sense of Christmas joy to those who needed it most.

* * *

**A/N- Good one shot. I liked it, to be honest, and am quite proud of it :)**

**So drop a review, and I will see you for Y!**

_**Keep On Keeping On**_


	25. Y Is For YOLO

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of A-Z For MBAV!**

**Yes, this is the 25th chapter, and then we go to Z! I cannot believe this is ending so fast, and right in front of my very own eyes. It has been, what, 9 months since I started this? Ten months? Can't remember, but I do remember one thing. **

**Before I forget, I would like to say thank you to GEM1588, who inspired me to write this after reading her own A-Z story in the I Am Number Four fandom, a fandom that is very close to my heart :P So without that, I might have had no motivation to write this story whatsoever! Thank you very much, and I hope the future is happy and bright for you ;)**

**This chapter is simple - YOLO. You Only Live Once. [although I thought it had meant 'you only love once' a few years back, but that is all gone, don't worry - I am still relevant :P]. This phrase means a lot to me, and for anyone going through mid life crisis', early life crisis', existential crisis', fear of inevitable death...crisis', or anyone who is living inside a box - I was too, but now I am finally gathering the courage to at least poke a hole in it :)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**LoveShipper- I couldn't have said it any other way, my friend! Merry Christmas, my friend, and happy holidays :P **

**MBAV fan66- I guess you're right, fanfic buddy. But wonderful words from you as well :) I hope your holiday season is filled with happiness and joy, and I hope you love the chapter ahead :)**

**As this is the last A-Z For MBAV chapter you'll see before I leave on my own Christmas break, I hope you guys enjoy it so much, because you deserve to smile, and have the best day ever :)**

**Drop a review - can we make 100 reviews? Christmas miracle in tact...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Y Is For YOLO**_

_**Character: Sarah**_

_**Quote: "You only live once: that's the motto - YOLO" ~Drake**_

* * *

As much as Sarah hates to admit it, you do actually only live once.

You live once, and then you just die inevitably. It is a terrible feeling, and life is short before you are in heaven - or hell, depending on the sicko you are - and playing chess with Elvis on a cloud or something.

But for Sarah, the term 'YOLO' doesn't actually apply to her, because, well, the life she is living - while it is "only once", she likes to think of that "once" to be a damn long time, if she could say anything about it.

She was immortal, as many times as she repeated it. She was immortal, and she wasn't going to play chess with Elvis in the clouds of heaven. She wasn't going to be judged whether she lived a good, kind life, or one that is cursed to be punished in hell.

She was going to watch everyone around her die, and watch herself have as many chances as one can have.

She lived on through decades and decades, and when they said 'you only live once', she honestly can't relate; she has lived through millions of lifetimes, and, for some reason, she can't stop it.

Not at all.

The only valuable advice she could give out is this; YOLO is actually a very good term to use.

Yes, you do only live once. And life is too short to just sit around and wait for something exciting to happen.

You have to make it exciting _for yourself._

Do you have dreams, Sarah asks? She does. She wants to become a scientist so she could find the cure to vampirisim, to be able to rid the sick plague that can haunt many people, and she wants to be able to fall in love and have kids.

She can't.

She can't, and she knew that, which is what stopped her from living life to the fullest. She was a vampire; she knew she had no smarts to actually _solve _what was going on with her, and she couldn't have kids - vampires had no DNA. And let's not get _started _with the fact that the people she loved will eventually just shrivel up and _die. _

While people are going on with their own "existential crisis", Sarah is going through her own. Quite the opposite one that people are thinking of.

While you are thinking about we have _one life_, and we are so incredibly small in this universe, she is thinking the opposite.

She is not real.

People don't believe in "vampires" or "supernatural"

She doesn't exist, and people don't forget to remind her of that.

All the comments that are pushing her down, along with her own that keep reminding her that she won't grow up, and she will have a million chances at life, while the people around her only have one life to live.

If she makes a mistake, she can start over,  
...but she doesn't _want to._

Her immortality is keeping her from living life to the fullest - she mopes around, thinking that's it's pointless; she is going to watch the ups and downs of humanity, and she is going to live as many times as she wants.

So why does she feel so down about it?

Because you only live once.

Sarah always wondered why Erica kept saying that to her - you only live once, _you only live once. _She's immortal too - shouldn't she understand how Sarah is feeling more than anyone?

But maybe it's because Erica, somehow, is right - although vampires have as many lifetimes to live as they could, they lived each _lifetime once._

Maybe that is how Erica sees it; you only life _a lifetime _once.

It was funny, now that Sarah actually thought about it. It was perfect, to be honest.

Sarah can see it now - she had one shot at a lifetime. She could meet anyone, and she had one chance to make it count.

And YOLO meant something to her - you live once. She lived once; it's just a really long one.

So maybe she actually had to do something.

Maybe she actually had to do as many things as she could in the long life she is living only once.

She'll never have another chance at this.

YOLO.

* * *

**A/N- Ha ha, laugh all you want on how terribly short it is, or how terribly crappy it is, I just thought the message shone a little. Plus, I am terribly lazy, so let it be, okay? **

**Now, as it is my birthday, I'm gonna open some gifts and eat cupcakes for lunch. Cheers!**

_**Keep On Keeping On**_


	26. Z Is For Zoo

**A/N-Wassup? It be TOBN here with the last chapter of A-Z For MBAV!**

**Wow. This is it. This is the end, isn't it? I cannot believe we went through a whole year with the alphabet, huh? I am actually really proud of myself that I have made it this far without throwing my laptop in distress trying to figure out what letters go with which words. **

**But damn, it was fun while it lasted, huh? **

**(That sounds terribly depressing, it's like I am breaking up with you guys)**

**I just want to extend my greatest thanks (ha ha, that makes sense) to everyone who reviewed, read, followed, favorited, or even just clicked it and went away. If you are reading this very author's note, whether you have been here since the beginning, or if you just found this story now, _thank you thank you THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING._**

***ahem* If we keep up this cheesiness, I am sure we can make a hell load of nachos. **

**Yes, this is the end. I forgot who suggested this to me (put your hand up in the reviews if you were the one, though I feel like it's my fanfic buddy...?) but whoever it was, thank you for suggesting letter Z (I needed help - it is an extremely hard letter to work with)**

**I really enjoyed reading what you had to say about my work, and writing this story was a blast. Unfortunately, good things come to an end eventually, huh? I do appreciate every single reviewer though - we reached 100, and I know why :)**

**Special thanks to GEM1588 for inspiring this whole entire story. Much love :)**

**So without further ado, let's appreciate how I didn't screw up the alphabet somehow by accidentally posting J before K or something, and let's get started on the last chapter :)**

**ENJOY!**

***I literally read this in my MBAV voices, in which I voiced the characters in my own way. I am the weirdest person on the earth :P**

* * *

_**Z Is For Zoo**_

_**Characters: Ethan, Benny, Rory, Erica and Sarah**_

_**Quote: "Good friends won't let you do stupid things...alone." ~Unknown**_

* * *

The teachers counted the amount of people getting off the bus. A bunch of students were already taking pictures of what they saw, and already grouping together in small gatherings, talking animatedly. The teachers were frantically trying to make sure everyone was accounted for, but the amount of students goofing off was quite frustrating to them.

The teachers of WC High decided that it would be a good idea to bring the whole school on a trip to the zoo for their last day of school. While it was a good day to take a break before vacation, some people didn't approve of the idea; primarily, a certain blonde vampire.

Erica walked off the bus, slipping on sunglasses as she looked towards the entrance. She crinkled her nose

"The _zoo?_" Erica asked in disbelief, crossing her arms. "Uh, no. I did not pay twenty bucks for _this _to be the last trip of the year."

Benny, Ethan, Sarah, and Rory followed behind her, and Rory squealed. "I think this looks like a lot of fun! Maybe we can ride on elephants and ostriches! Ooh! Do you think they'll let me swim with the dolphins?"

Erica scoffed. "This is a petting zoo, Rory, not a tropical forest."

Rory just stuck his tongue at Erica, and Sarah sighed.

"Yeah, to be honest, this was not the trip I was expecting." she sighed, and Ethan frowned, looking up.

The sign above them read '_The Whitechapel Zoo!' _in bold letters. The sign was an arch, and people walked through the entry way. Benny gripped to the handles of his backpack confidently, looking up at the sign through his sunglasses, pulling his hand up to shade the sun from his emerald orbs.

"I think it is just a great way to end the school year." Ethan beamed happily, wind blowing against his hair.

"I think it's just the school's way in showing us that they're broke." Erica counterattacked, and Benny tried his best to stifle his laughs behind his fist.

Sarah shrugged. "I guess we just need to embrace it. This is the last day of the school year, after all, and then it's off to summer vacation."

Erica rolled her eyes. "Whatever. If you need me, I'll be with the fucking flamingos."

Erica strutted off, a few freshmen staring after her; even Rory. Benny nearly face palmed, but Sarah just smiled a little as the teachers announced they would meet back at lunch. Ethan smiled, and with his friends, they ventured off into the zoo.

* * *

"Okay, so first on the map is the zebras." Ethan said, looking up from his map to see just as he expected; zebras.

"Did you know British people say 'ze-bruh'," Benny said the word in a thick accent, "and we say '_zee-_brah.'?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "No, Benny, but thanks for the unnecessary fact."

Benny beamed, and Ethan sighed a bit. He saw a glimpse of blonde hair from the other side of the fence, and he grinned, waving his hand a bit to motion the person to come on their side. Benny frowned at him in confusion.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Rory and Erica." Ethan answered, watching as Rory looked as if he were thinking a little."

Benny groaned. "Why can't we just leave Erica to deal with Rory? I mean, knowing him, he might start, I dunno, riding the zebras."

"Look, Benny, I know that Rory is a bit..." Sarah bit her lip. "_imaginative -" _

"Nice word choice." Benny said snarkily. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"- but he is our friend, and I think that he is a great addition to our little 'gang'." Sarah chuckled.

"Besides, I doubt he's actually dumb enough to not read the sign that says 'Don't cross the fence' -"

"Actually," Ethan squeaked. "I think you might want to rethink that, Sarah."

Sarah and Benny turned around to see something they never thought they'd see.

It was Rory, hopping over the fence that held the zebras, and literally climbing on their backs. In the background, Ethan caught a glimpse of Erica, whose mouth dropped in some sort of an 'O', before it curved into a smirk. He groaned when he saw Erica pull out her phone and take a picture.

"Whoo!" Rory yelled, swinging his arm as if he were a cowboy. Erica covered her mouth, laughing as she took a video. Ethan could read her lips from where he was; "This is definitely going on YouTube, and will probably get a bunch of likes!"

"Rory!" Benny yelled, leaning over the fence. "Get off that thing!"

Ethan bit his lip, stressed, but Rory shrugged. "Well how am I supposed to get on the other side to get to you guys? I had to cross somehow."

Ethan nearly face palmed, and Benny groaned, letting his head fall back.

"Are you serious man?" Benny yelled. Rory didn't look like he was joking. "_Go around!_"

Rory's eyes lit up, and Sarah quickly sped past the fence, grabbed Rory, and sped back.

Rory was dangling in the air by Sarah's grip, and Sarah was holding the back of his t-shirt. Erica grinned as she sped to his friends side as well. Luckily, no one in authority saw what had happened, and everyone else just figured it was part of some show or something.

"Don't do that again, Rory." Ethan said. "We might get kicked out of the zoo, and I don't know if that is physically possible."

"It was fun, though!" Rory squealed. His smile grew, and his eyes widened. "Hey, I always wondered; is a zebra black with white stripes? Or white with black stripes."

It didn't take long before Benny and Ethan answered.

"Black with white stripes." Ethan said.

"White with black stripes." Benny said at the same time.

The two boys exchanged looks, before Benny laughed. "Ethan, it's obvious, it is white with black stripes. Have you ever distinctly saw how there is more white patches than black, and that the stripes that are white aren't really straight?"

"Benny, none of the stripes are straight." Ethan counterattacked. "It's just that it is clearly black with white stripes."

"I think you're wrong." Benny said, straightening.

Ethan smirked. "I think I'm right."

The two boys went ahead, bickering about the facts, and the three vampires smirked.

"They are so nerdy." Sarah said with a smile. Rory grinned, catching up to them, as Erica smiled at her phone.

"I am definitely getting a bunch of subscribers from this." Sarah looked at Erica with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

The day was ending, and everyone was gathering at the exit for the final show - the monkey show.

Ethan admired the setting - it looked like a glass dome, and it was like its own environment within a busy zoo. It was littered with trees and vines, and it looked very futuristic. Monkeys were swinging from vines, and grooming each other.

"Guys, guys I am panicking right now." Benny said, running up to his friends, who were taking their seats.

"What is it, dork." Erica said lowly, not looking like she cared, but raising her eyes to meet the spellmaster's glance. Rory looked up from his bucket of popcorn, and Sarah turned off her phone to look at her friend.

"Well," Benny's voice was squeaky and high, and Ethan knew he did something wrong.

"What did you do now?" Ethan groaned, and Benny blushed.

"I think I might have dropped my spellbook in the monkey area." he said slowly, closing his eyes, ready to feel the wrath of his friends.

"Is that it?" Sarah asked, and Benny squinted to see that she was right.

In the direction that Sarah was pointing at, Benny saw his spellbook in the hands of a monkey. The instructors looked bewildered at what the monkey was holding, and where did it come from. In a rush, Benny dropped his backpack and made a run to the center of the area.

"Hey!" Ethan heard Benny yell, dodging past the crowds of people. "That monkey has my book!"

When Benny reached the entrance, he saw what seemed to be a worker.

"Hey, miss?" Benny asked, walking towards her. "I think one of those monkeys has my bo -"

"Finally!" The lady cut him off, and Benny was dragged by surprise to the door that would lead into the bio. She handed him a few bananas. "You're late, mister, but at least we can begin the show! You know what to do, right?"

"Wha -" Benny started, but the girl pushed him in.

"Whatever, I don't care, just go out there and entertain!"

She closed the glass door, and Benny yelped, banging against it a bit.

"Lady, you have the wrong guy! I was just looking for my -"

Benny found himself cut off for the third time in that minute, when the announcer's voice boomed throughout the place.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we present the monkey show!"

Benny's eyes widened, and he heard the arena silence in a second. He heard teachers murmur, and he also heard the nervous whispers of his friends that were near the front seat. He already saw Erica with the phone, but he looked as if he were in the spotlight - which he was.

"Shit." Benny mumbled.

Suddenly, monkeys came gathering around him, and Benny realized it was because of the bananas.

"Uh, here!" he squeaked, throwing the bananas, and the monkeys followed them in excitement.

Every monkey except for one.

"Damn, monkey!" Benny growled, seeing the one that was with his spellbook.

The monkey screeched and climbed the trees. Determined, Benny followed, hopping on the log of the tree and climbing it.

"Go Benny!" he heard Rory yell, and Benny ignored it, eyes on the prize.

The monkey swiftly swung on the vines, and Benny tried to mimic its actions. Unfortunately, with his weight, the vine snapped, and he landed on his back with a loud thump.

To his luck, people laughed - thinking it was part of the show. Benny groaned, rolling on the floor as he saw the monkey on top of him.

It held the book, and Benny snatched it with a smile.

"Ah-ha!" he exclaimed in victory, and he stood up, twigs in his hair.

"I did it -"

The monkey obviously didn't like losing, because he jumped on Benny's hair, pulling it.

"Agh!" Benny yelled, running all over the place until he eventually bonked his head on a tree, collapsing, unconscious.

A moment of silence scattered across the arena before Rory whooped, and people laughed. Ethan rubbed his temple, but clapped anyway - he had to admit, it was quite the show.

* * *

"Don't let me do that again, please?" Benny groaned as his friends helped him on the bus.

Erica smirked. "Oh that is definitely going to have to happen again."

Benny paled, but Ethan just swung his arm around Benny's shoulder. "Just not alone."

They laughed, and went on the bus as it drove into the sunset.

* * *

**A/N- I laughed a little, which I think is the best way to end the story. **

**Thanks for joining me on this story, and I cannot wait to tell more stories to you in 2016. **

**Review and thanks for reading!  
**

_**Keep On Keeping On**_


End file.
